Chasing Cinderella
by Paulie MickyJ
Summary: Aikawa and Tsumori have met in past, but Aikawa has forgotten about the evening, now two years later Tsumori finds her and over a wedding they fall in love. A spin off from my other fanfic Story of Typhoon's love
1. Chapter 1

_**THE MEETING**_

* * *

"Here you go Doc your drink" Smiled the blue haired girl hosting the bar

"Thank you sweetheart how old are you again?" spoke the blond man in doctor's apron

"17, sir" The girl smiled back, her nutty eyes showing a sign of pity to the older man

"I don't go underage sadly, but you really are beautiful and I am saying this minus my playboy thoughts" smiled the doctor.

"Thank you sir, well your left cheek looks hurt, here is a ice cube for you" the girl handed him the ice cube

"Kids like you these days are straight forward, thanks I needed this ice" sighed the doctor at the young girl in front of him

"Mind if I ask what happened?" the girl turned around to serve drinks to others

"My karma caught me" the doctor slugged over the bar

"Aw Karma huh? Great for you, well I guess you should buy a drink to that lady in blue dress on your right side"

"The over bleached haired bimbo with really bad shoes you mean" The doctor spoke with one opened eye

"Hey dude, pay respect to her, she is a lady okay" the nutty eyes below the blue hair grew large

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean disrespect, it's just that I have had so many one night stands with the pretty women of Tokyo but mentally blanks that I hate myself"

"I meet your types every day, good-looking, rich and settled but empty" the girl handed him another drink

"Wow 17 and so deep, you remind me of the intern working under me" the doctor was rubbing his cheek now

"I guess it's the intern, the mark, did you try to kiss her huh?" The girl showed her teenage curiosity

"Well he is the thread to the mark but not the person to give it" now the dark eyes of the doctor dropped

"You got slapped by his girlfriend, you playboys don't know when to stop do you?" the blue haired girl dropped her head too in disbelief

"His boyfriend bashed my head and cheek to be exact" spoke the doctor with embarrassment

"You hit on man too wow" her jaws dropped

"Yeah I had my share, but this was pure joke"

"You know what your Karma is smart" the blue hair girl giggled

"That little boyfriend of his is a devil with cute face; I will have my revenge before Christmas"

"What will you do?" now the girl was tense

"Nothing, just a small prank like sprouting a thought in his tricky head"

"Be careful what you wish for doctor" the girl smiled

"Don't worry I am not a bad man" the blonde smiled back

"I know you are not, but a sad man"

"Huh?" the doctor became confused

"Nothing, well its 9pm, my shift gets over now, so bye and here is your last drink from me, and I expect a large tip" winked the girl

"I shall tip you large, but what's your name kid?" asked the doctor

"Oh, Mimiko Yamada" the girl winked

"Your tip lady, Sajin Tsumori here" the doctor handed out few long notes to the girl

"Well doctor enjoy your night, the blue lady is approaching" waved the girl

"Kids, they are way too smart" sighed Tsumori

* * *

**One hour later**

"So you are a doctor who treats kids" the blue dress woman was now falling over Tsumori's hands

"Yes, I am a doctor, who loves kids" Tsumori presented a very cordial smile despite being bored by her usual renting about work and love

"Why are you not married?" the woman now was tipsy

"All these years I thought I haven't met her, but may be tonight she is here" Tsumori loved using these words, an hour of drinking and lending his shoulder had its rewards waiting in her bed.

"Awww, you are so truthful, still waiting for true love"

"Yes true love it is" Tsumori was now really bore, years after years of doing same thing, he had known when a girl really loved him or loved his decorated self.

"So where do we go after this night?" the girl blinked

"I would have loved to show you my apartment, but I have none" Tsumori showed guilty eyes

"What, but I saw you park your car" The woman was confused

"Yes I do have a car, but presently I don't have a home, I stay in hospital most of the time, so I have been house hunting for a while now" Tsumori had used this lie for so long, that now it was most natural for him thing on earth

"Aww doctors really have hard time" The lady in blued squeaked

"Yes the apron comes with duty to protect everyone" this was the killer line which made all his girls crave him

"Well tonight you can come to my home and stay" The girl bleated her decorated eye

"No, it's not fair to you; we can go to some resort"

"No Tsumori I insist you come to my home" the girl pleaded

"If you say so, but if I leave midnight and you don't find me, it must be an emergency" This trick saved him from the curses of heart breaks he caused

"Your white coat makes you so ethereal" The girl was finally in trap

"Is that the right word for me?" Tsumori was now confused with her overzealous wordplay

"I guess you mean appealing sister" spoke the voice of broken bamboo behind the pillar, revealing a outline of a curvy figure and brown hair

"What on earth are you doing here bitch?" the women in blue suddenly turned angry and stood up to look at the pillar

"I came here to give you the wedding cake" The owner of the broken voice handed out a box of cake from behind the pillar

"I will kill you bitch" The woman was shivering in anger

"Hey Madame Wait! Why are you fighting with my date?" Tsumori intervened,

"Ah I see a doctor this time, good work Anko-chan"

"Shut up and leave" the blue dressed woman- Anko cried out

"I came here to feed you the cake" The broken voice spoke, still behind and reclining on the pillar

"Damn you, I don't want the cake, you are happy to see me in pain right bitch, I am on a date so just stop messing around"

"Hey doctor you better find a better date, she is out here husband hunting, you don't look a relation guy, so duck out" suddenly the cheerful voice became serious

"What is your problem, just go away" Anko was desperate now

"Oh come on, what I am doing is nothing compared to what you were going to do" now her face was visible, an oval face with pointed chin, bluish grey eyes and naturally pouted lips. She was dressed in summer suit and formal skirt, something about her dress spoke that she was wearing something below it. Her shoes were golden heels with sliver snowflakes and cherry on it.

"Wrong shoes with formal dress" Tsumori commented

"You noticed my shoes doctor?" the brown head woman gave a huge smile

"Yes I did" Tsumori looked back in confusion

"Anko-chan I am doing you a favour, eat this cake and accept your defeat or else you know worse may befall you" said the voice ignoring the doctor

"Do whatever you want slut, I fear none" Anko was grumbling

"Don't underestimate me; you know what happened to the first chief of Ruby department or the ex-head of sales department"

"You are threatening me?" Anko was now at verge of tears

"I am giving you a chance" the smile and the voice changed

"Fine give the cake" Anko took the box and started to eat the cake, gulping each bite with sorrow and anger.

"That's like a good girl, now go home and cry your heart out okay" Anko was patted on the head

"Doctor Tsumori it was nice meeting you, I hope to catch you here again tomorrow and tonight I don't feel well, see you" Anko left without looking back

"Take care" Tsumori became sad at the lost chance of sex for the night.

"ONE MARTINI please" said the bitch of Anko's life as she sat near Tsumori

"So Madame Bitch you cost me two hours of seducing" Tsumori spoke in amusement

"Awwww sorry Shoe guy, it was a personal revenge, sorry I had to drag you" spoke the girl drinking her glass

"Well your shoes are really wrong and mind to share the reason of revenge?" Tsumori loved revenge

"Anko was supposed to be the maid of honour at my secretary's wedding. Anko works in the advertising department of our company. My secretary is really a sweet nice girl and makes friend easily, so Anko and her both had been friends for long time. When Anko was introduced to my Secretary's fiancé she tried to seduce him and break off the wedding. But the fiancé is a great guy and nice guy, so he told her, she lost her maid of honour title and I did little stuff, and fed her the cake. ONE MORE MARTINI please"

"Wow, so you did something, I shouldn't know right?"

"True" the brunette shook her head

"So, all this is for your secretary?" Tsumori watched her gulp Martini

"Yes, I really admire that girl and she allowed me to organise her private wedding and even offered maid of honour to me" now there was pride in the bluish grey eyes

"You accepted it?" Tsumori was curious

"I wanted too, but certain someone forced me to a meeting as he too had to attend wedding of his lover, so I just went at last and grabbed the cake, gifted them, wished them all the luck and said goodbye to my wonderful secretary and ran off to the meeting which took bloody seven hours. TWO MORE" Now her head was banging on the table

"Why are you so sad?"

"Because my secretary quitted and is moving to Osaka next month and I will be alone with my work"

"Oh you will miss her?" Tsumori was enjoying her words

"Off course I will, good people are rare"

"Yes they are" Tsumori thought of the young intern

"Why are you here in the bar doctor?" The brunette smiled

"To get laid, but it's not happening tonight thanks to you" Tsumori smiled

"Oh sorry hehe, I rushed here to catch Anko haha and I am starving you know?" Now she was staring into Tsumori's dark eyes and drinking from both the glass

"You must be" Tsumori was getting attracted to her with every passing second

"ONE MORE MARTINI please, I just had the cake, just a single bite and I couldn't eat the beautiful main course but I had few drops of wine in my lonnng meeting. That Isaka-san is such a bitch at times; I wish Asahina-san fucks him hard tonight for being late"

"Wait, when you came you were smelling of wine and it's not few drops I can bet on it. This is your fifth glass here and you are hungry, it will make you tipsy"

"Don't Doctor me Doctor" giggled the drunken bitch

"By the way you wore this to wedding, a formal dress with mismatched shoes" Tsumori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I noticed it now myself, the shoes you see are my happy wedding shoes, I try to wear them in every wedding I organise or am invited too. Hold my bag and suit for me doctor" the brunette stood up

"What meeting did you have today by the way?" Tsumori was curious

"A business deal with Usami group" Now she was unbuttoning her shirt

"Hey lady it's a bar and family restaurant don't strip here now" Tsumori was wishing otherwise in heart. This curious and curvy woman had a very unusual voice and a sense of rare dignity

"I am not stripping you blindy"

"Who are you calling blindy?" Tsumori chuckled at the woman

"You off course" now she was rolling down her skirt

"Wow, that's a gorgeous dress you have on" Tsumori couldn't take his eyes of the white chiffon thigh length flowing gown. The heels were more beautiful, yet the dress complimented the shoes.

"But still not the perfect for the shoes right?" she was curious to hear opinion

"Yeah the shoes are way to gorgeous rather exotic but the dress is wonderful too" Tsumori smiled

"Yeah, I didn't find the golden dress, it should be something like golden knee length flowing and red maple leaves flying from the bottom to the bust" She tried to show the pattern of her imaginary gown and the flying maples

"I am trying to figure it out" said Tsumori taking away the drink from her hand

"Give it bacckkkkk you blindyyyyyyy" She fell on his arms

"No we eat now" Tsumori was serious, he grabbed her hand dragged her out of the bar and paid for her drinks despite her fierce protest

* * *

"So you must be a wedding planner or someone who loves weddings right?" Tsumori spoke as he sat opposite the mysterious and intriguing woman who was scowling at him

"Hmmm something like that, I love weddings" A cheerful smile appeared

"So you are married?" Tsumori asked

"Oh no, few years back I was engaged, but we parted" the brunette replied still cheerful in smile

"So what happened?"

"Love left us" Now she was looking around here and there

"Oh, I am sorry; by the way what's your name?"

"The Bitch of Sapphire" said the woman proudly

"Oh then I am the Prince of Affairs" Tsumori smiled back

"Nice to meet you Prince of Affairs" the lady gave her right hand in front of Tsumori

"Pleasure is all mine The Bitch of Sapphire" Tsumori took her hand and kissed her lightly

"Now I am starving! Prince, where is my food" the bitch growled and pointed her belly

"Wait hungry bitch, it will come" Tsumori was loving how straight forward she was and despite being drunk she was in her dignity

"I haven't eaten any solid food other than the wedding cake for last 48 hours" the girl looked really hungry now

"And you were gulping Martini are you trying to burn yourself mad woman?" Tsumori suddenly became doctor like

"OOO You really are a doctor and not fake" she actually bleated her eyes in disbelief

"If you want I can show you my work ID"

"No NEED, just take off that coat of yours sir" she looked sternly

"As you wish my lady" Tsumori had forgotten about his coat totally, his weapon of seducing woman actually failed in front of her

"So why a good-looking assumed rich, a late 20's man is picking drunken chicks?" her voice was drunk but her words clear and her eyes were tracing the toned body of the doctor hidden beneath the t-shirt and jeans

"I said you to get laid" Tsumori was as clear as her

"I know, but what's the background story?" now she rested her pointed chin on her intertwined hands

"Typical story got heartbroken and decided to watch patients and seduce vulnerable people in bars, subways, movie theatre bla bla"

"Oh interesting, look food finally" she gave a huge smile which showed her lipstick was fading away

"Yes your food The Bitch of Sapphire" Tsumori smiled at the childlike woman who was waiting for the food

"Thank YOU for the Food" bowed the brunette

"Please enjoy your dinner" Tsumori flashed his dark earthy eyes at the Brunette who started chuckling at this sight and averted her eyes from him

"Yes Yes" She started to have large bites of her huge dumplings and shredded prawn fry

"So you are woman who believes in marriage and love huh?" Tsumori giggled

"Oh I am an ordinary woman who believes in love and institute of marriage, I am typical working girl who is too husband hunting" the bitch winked. By this time Tsumori realised she was no ordinary woman having a decent job and now is looking for husband for sake of security

"But I am wrong guy not a husband material" Tsumori smiled

"OFF COURSE you are not NOW! You were once long time back" these words of the woman startled the playboy doctor

"I don't know what you are talking about, but today is my lucky day I met two very individualistic women" Tsumori was indeed shocked to be read by an underage and a drunken woman

"Nice man huh two women in one night?" she winked while drinking her sake

"Oh no she was a bartender in this bar and is underage; I don't go after young once" Tsumori too had some morale codes

"Oh good for you, no underage" Tsumori narrowed his eyes at her reply

"Have you ever dated underage?" Tsumori asked bluntly

"Date? No, slept yup few times hehe, they are most eager with older woman" She laughed it off

"Oh I see" Tsumori realised he had met his match tonight

"Tell me Prince of Affairs do you believe in destiny?" the girl now gulped down the last piece of prawn and was staring at Tsumori's half eaten salad

"I don't, do you?"

"Yes I do, look I came here to play a prank and ended up getting free drinks from you and my meeting was successful too now I had a wonderful dinner- DESTINY" the alcohol had touched her eyes now

"You want my salad, I am not particularly hungry tonight" Tsumori pushed his place towards her, he was not hungry, his hunger died when his head got bashed

"Really?"

"Yeah please eat"

"Thank you" She took his plate of salad and started relishing each bite

"Were you dieting or something you look lustre less?" Tsumori was confused at hunger

"Well I was organising two weddings at same time for consecutive days and was working on my meeting so for last one week I was surviving on chocolates, diet cokes and packed cakes. And last 48 hours were so hectic that I forgot to eat"

"Are you mad, you would have died" Tsumori scolded her and pulled her left hand and started checking pulse, suddenly from nowhere was standing in front of her and flashing light from pocket torch in her eyes.

"Hey prince you are burning my eyes" The brunette protested

"Ssshhhhh" Tsumori laid his finger on her lips, he opened her mouth which gave out smell of martini despite her eating and he checked her tonsils and her neck and went to his chair

"Woooo such a professional" she whined

"Lady your eyes are weak, I advise you at least two days of complete rest and regular meals. You have a wonderful pair of eyes and healthy body, but right now you are suffering from malnutrition, you won't last long like this" Tsumori was concerned for her now

"Okay tomorrow I will take rest"

"Call your boss now, say you are calling sick for two days, you are like my intern too hard working, foolish woman" Tsumori pointed his finger on her nose

"Aye Aye" the brunette pulled out her shiny golden cell-phone from her bag and was staring at it

"Call NOW!" Tsumori was dead serious. Seeing this the brunette called her boss and waited to be received

**_{ Hello, Isaka-san,_**

**_Oh, Asahina-san are you with Isaka-san?_**

**_He is in pain isn't he? Good just do him three more times for me okay Asahina-san_**

**_Ooo it's your fifth, so do my three times tomorrow_**

**_Yes, please give him; okay sure I will get your stuff soon_**

**_Hello Isaka-san, I am taking two days off_**

**_Stop being a bitch Isaka-san, if you don't grant me, I will call your father and say yes to his proposal_**

**_Don't underestimate me, I am after your job? off course I am, give me my break- NO CALL, NO MAIL, NO FAX, NO MEETING._**

**_Isaka-san I will say yes _**( Suddenly Tsumori who was embarrassed by the one sided conversation took the cell phone from her hand)

**_Hello, Mr Boss, this is a certified doctor from National Medical School, if this lady sitting opposite me goes without food or sleep for next one week, she will be hospitalised for a month and that will be bigger loss. So stop being a bitch and give her two days break_**

**_Isaka-san you heard him_**

**_I am sorry for not eating, yes yes, sorry sorry, I am noting doing another Onodera stunt_**

**_Really? Awww thank you, thank you, bye take care, please give Asahina-san once_**

**_Asahina-san four times for me, but not too harsh ok._**

**_Yeah bye }_**

"What was that with your boss?" Tsumori

"He is really nice person but times becomes a bitch that's all"

"And who is Ashina?" Tsumori asked

"Oh his lover, partner and Secretary, they have been in relation for long time, so every time Isaka-san legs off Asahina-san uses methods of torture in bed on him, on my request" the brunette giggled

"What about yes?" Tsumori was hinting something

"Oh Isaka-san's father has given me the proposal to marry his son and become the president of the company"

"He is gay right?"

"Yeah he is, but he had his share of women too" Aikawa was dreaming at the sight of the last lettuce on the plate

"So you and him slept huh?"

"Oh not him, I wish I had met him before though, there is lot to learn from him" and she ate the last bite

"You want anything else hungry bitch?" Tsumori was really worried, the brunette shook her head

"Sir your desert is here" the waiter placed the chocolate pudding with chesses cake and lemon tart

"Desert?" the bluish grey eyes grew large in happiness

"All yours" Tsumori called for the bill

"Thank you Prince of Affairs" The brunette bowed again.

* * *

After finishing her desert, Tsumori thought of dropping her in hopes of finding her name and address, so he took her to the parking lot and asked her to stay in the place so that he could find his car. As soon as he left her for two minutes, she was gone. He came back to find one of golden heel left behind. Trough out the night she was complaining of aching left feet. Here he found her left heel which made Tsumori worried about the nameless bitch. As he bowed down to pick up the heel shoe. The golden car zoomed past him and the brunette waved him goodbye and shouting: I had the best night of my life Destiny wishes we will meet, I LOVE YOU PRINCE OF AFFAIRS

The car left left in a smooth turn, he wondered if she will be safe despite being drunk and driving. The words I LOVE YOU was going to linger for a lifetime. This was not about physical desire, for first time in years Tsumori looked hopeful. He took out his cell phone to call the only person he called a friend.

"Hello Nowaki"

"Yes Senpai, is there an emergency"

"No. I had a question for you"

"If it's about Hiro-san bashing your head, I am sorry"

"No its okay, it's my fault too, but I will have my revenge another prank" Tsumori laughed

"Yes, so your question"

"How did it feel when you met your lover for first time and how did it feel when he said I love you for first time?"

"Huh you won't laugh right?"

"No, I am serious"

"Well when I saw Hiro-san, he was the most beautiful person in the world. ( **I am not beautiful you Idiot**) and when he said I love you, every second felt like a century. ( **I never gave the dramatic effect moron**)but why are you asking"

"I met her"

"Who did you meet Senpai?"

"Bitch of Sapphire- My Bitchy Cinderella and I am in love with her" Tsumori declared

"Are you drunk senpai?"

"Nowaki, I am not, but in love. Goodnight"

Tsumori walked towards his car carrying the golden shoe his Bitch of Sapphire left behind. His thoughts clear and loud and certain, after all this years it had to be her: I AM GOING TO FIND YOU MY BITCHY CINDERELLA.

* * *

**_TWO YEARS LATER_**

"Its two years and I haven't found her"

"So what's hooking you for so long?" now the nutty eye girl had long brown hair in place of blue

"It was her voice and the way she smiled and her bitchy attitude"

"Did she have a beautiful voice?"

"Oh no, it was like the sound coming out of damaged flute, but it was real" sighed the blonde man

"Two years of irritating me huh?" Mimiko smiled

"You are no longer under-age"

"But you don't want me, well my shift gets over, the bar is practically empty tonight. I am turning the television on; we have the Naomori awards tonight. And I expect a large tip" The girl smiled

"I shall tip large" Tsumori raised his head to wave her bye

"Hello doc" The bald man, the owner smiled at him

"Hey, slow night huh?"

"Yeah, still waiting for her huh?"

"Yup today is our anniversary, I thought I will find something about her by now"

"Oh, well keep looking" the old man turned around to watch the giant screen to see the Naomori awards

{ _**"Hello every one, good-evening, (HEY INCREASE THE VOLUME NI-SAN- Tsumori raised his head to the familiar voice) I would like to congratulate Isaka-san too for editing as good as me.I would thank Usami Akihiko for producing masterpieces which I get to associate with; I want to thank my editor in help Hiroki-Kamjiou. Especially I want to thank Misaki-kun, for helping Usami-sansei finish his work on time. I am sad for not winning the best editor in BL novel category; oops we don't have that category yet. But mostly I dedicate my award to my writer, Sensei thank you; it's been an honour to work with you."**_}

" Ni-san what's her name?" Tsumori couldn't see her face as the screen was far

" I guess Misaki"

"I think I found you my Cinderella bitch but it is not your name, but first I need to wash my face" hearing her voice he couldn't be sleepy any longer

Had Tsumori waited few minutes longer and watched Naomori he would have found her name two week earlier, but like all good fortunes came to those who wait. His wait was going to be over at wedding of his Intern. When he returned, he found Hiroki Kamijou taking his award and giving speech and actually proposing to Nowaki

"I guess its everybody's lucky day" Tsuomori brought out his cell phone

"Hello Awashima-san, you saw it right? Yes we need to celebrate, well lets give Nowaki less work till his honeymoon and please make sure I have tight shifts for next two weeks to cover for Nowaki and call up Monica-sama too and inform her, its time for pay back. And Awashima-san I think I found her, she is popular too. Bye take care"

* * *

**Next day on the other side of Tokyo**

"Hello Sakura-sama, let me help you with the Hiroki and Nowaki's wedding please" a Brunette spoke to her role model

* * *

Here is the first chapter so tell me how it is

Reviews are being begged by me

(T_T)

I dont know when will next chapter come, but I will try fast.

DISCLAIMER- I dont own Junjou Romantica. But I created this pairing :P

Bye love you.


	2. The Thought

_**The Thought**_

* * *

"Hello, am I speaking to Inspector Shiba?" the blonde doctor asked

"Yes Shiba here" the heavy voice replied back

"Shiba-san, it's me Dr. Tsumori, how is little Kaya-chan doing?" Tsumori asked despite his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Kaya is fine doctor, thanks to you and that young man. My daughter can join football club soon I hope" the voice was happy

"That's nice to hear, though I called you for another reason" Tsumori confessed

"Yes please tell me, how may I help you?" Shiba was willing to help the man who saved his daughter

"Could you check your records for me if in last forty eight hours any woman with brown hair, large grey eyes, and pear shape faced and dressed in white was caught for drinking and driving her golden car? Or if any accident of driving and drinking, or any unclaimed body" Tsumori prayed it was not the last two.

"You are lucky doctor, I am actually checking those records, so give me few seconds" Shiba asked

"Take your time" Tsumori asked

"I have seven girls, could you give me more details, I guess you don't know the name, but occupation and something" Shiba asked

"Well she must be in mid-twenties, most probably works in real estate or law firm, and holds a very valuable post in her company. God forbade, if she is dead, she will be a great loss and if jailed must have been bailed out by some Isaka" Tsumori was thankful for remembering her boss's name.

"Well the closest we have are two women" Shiba said

"And they are?"

"Risako Takatsuki, age 31, Job- Legal Head of United Bank, Divorced. Caught for drinking and driving, her car golden, rescued by her father and ex-husband" Shiba said

"31 no it's not her, I am damn sure she must be in mid-twenties" Tsumori said

"Another woman is Eri Aikawa, age 27, Editor-in-Chief, Murakawa Shoten. Was drunk and driving and was fighting with people on road. Rescued by Usami Akihiko her author and yeah she was driving golden car." Shiba cleared

"Do you have her picture?" Tsumori asked

"No before we could even take her picture, Usami Akihiko bailed her out"

"Akihiko, isn't he the famous writer right?" Tsumori asked

"Yes the very same, it appears that he is a lawyer by degree" Shiba replied.

"Anyway thanks, at least she is safe I know now" Tsumori smiled and ended his call.

* * *

_**On the other side of the city:-**_

* * *

"This is the last time, I am ever rescuing you from police" Usami scolded

"Sensei, I am sorry" Aikawa grumbled

"It's okay, but you have to stop being so reckless" Usami patted Aikawa who was sleeping on his couch for last forty-four hours

"Since you saved me you get extra three days to finish the manuscript" Aikawa pointed three fingers

"Seven" Usami argued.

"Four" Aikawa replied

"Six" Usami reduced

"Five- take it or leave it" Aikawa yelled

"Deal" Usami grumbled

"So care to tell me where your other shoe is?" Usami asked

"I don't want to talk about it, it was my favourite pair" Aikawa hid her face under Suzuki-san

"Yeah I know" Usami knew about her happy wedding shoes

"Sensei, you know what hurts more than unrequited love?" Aikawa asked

"What?" Usami was curious to hear her closed thoughts

"The fear of never finding love or being deprived of loving someone" Aikawa sighed

"Aikawa, the day you find someone is shedding tears for you, is the day you found him" Usami bent on his knees and spoke on her ears

"What do you mean Sensei?" Aikawa raised her head

"I mean, the person who cries for you and feels your pain without you uttering the words is the man you deserve" Usami smiled

"Sensei did you find the one?" Aikawa sat up on the pink couch and held Suzuki-san in tight embrace

"Yes I have, he will be moving here in a week" Usami giggled.

"So your relation is going that fast huh?" Aikawa was slowly going back to fan-girl mode

"Well no, he is just turned 18, and if I am confident, hmm, he is you know a virgin, and he happens to be Takahiro's little brother. He is coming here to live as my tenant. But once he enters this place, I will never let him go. Thrice I have lost love, not fourth time" Usami pulled Aikawa on the feet and gave her manuscript

"What's this?" Aikawa asked

"Just a new BL to cheer you up, now let's go out and feed you and myself, we are both starving" Usami gave Aikawa home slippers as she did not have shoes. Both of them toppled out of the house to feed themselves in nearest expensive restaurant.

* * *

_**TWO YEARS Later:-**_

* * *

"Aikawa get out of my house" Usami grumbled

"I am not leaving until I get the manuscript" Aikawa shrugged her shoulders holding the warm coffee

"Usagi-san, stop being rude to her" Misaki yelled from the kitchen counter

"Misaki you are supporting her over me?" Usami rolled his eyes

"Yes I am" Misaki yelled again

"Misaki-kun thank you, at least he finishes his manuscript now days with fifteen days after crossing the deadline" Aikawa smiled.

"Then come after fifteen days" Usami pouted

"I came after fifteen days Sensei, stop nagging and finish it already will you" Aikawa shouted

"What do you expect, last night we went to Naomi and now you want a novel?" Usami grumbled

"Yes I expect it, we are a team, I so wish you were like Hiroki" Aikawa pouted

"Damn that smarty pants, don't tell me Hiroki actually pens down poem when you ask?" Usami asked

"No, he pens poems every week, and forgets about them, its I who pick them up and anthologise them" Aikawa cleared

"Novel is different from poetry" Usami shouted

"Poetry is harder sensei, novel is easier, you know the story, you have the outline, then why can't you just put them words to the outline" Aikawa sipped her coffee to calm herself.

"My inner muse is still asleep" Usami pouted

"Then wake it up" Misaki and Aikawa shouted

"Why don't you write the story, you know my style, my language and thoughts" Usami complained

"Oh sensei I wished I could, now fast" Aikawa banging Usami's head with papers

"Aikawa-san you want some vanilla cake?" Misaki smiled and rescued Usami

"Yes please Misaki-kun, I am starving, though Sakura-san had fed me with a delicious breakfast" Aikawa laughed.

"Why were you at Sakura-san's house?" Usami raised his eyebrow

"Oh just the usual, nothing much" Aikawa pouted

"You are planning Hiroki's wedding right?" Usami caught hold of her lie

"Actually Sakura-san wants that you and Miyagi-san become Hiroki's Best man and we were calling all the newspaper to give us copy of the pictures they got last night" Aikawa smiled

"Yes I know that, Sakura-sama called me midnight excited about the wedding and Hiroki's dad is going to pay. It seems they have been waiting for ages" Usami cleared his story to her.

"When's the wedding Aikawa-san? Misaki asked as he placed the plate of cake

"Misaki-kun, we are not sure, but Nowaki-kun has suggested in August, as Hiroki's break starts from July 28th" Aikawa cheered

"And Hiroki knows about the date?" Usami interfered

"Ummm, Hmmm. Hehe.. No... Sakura-san called Nowaki-kun up today early at four in the morning and said she is taking over the wedding with me" Aikawa giggled

"Great, let's hope Hiroki doesn't kill you" Usami went back to his novel writing

"No he won't kill me, Nowaki-kun is a nice person he will save me" Aikawa cheered up

"Yeah Nowaki-san is very nice, he helps me and Shinobou-chin with cooking tips" Misaki got lost in admiration of Nowaki

"Yes he is wonderful, but sadly gay" Aikawa pouted

"You know Aikawa-san, Nowaki-san once saved me from tripping over in Metro, he is so strong and tall" Misaki smiled, while Usami's jealously grew higher not at Nowaki, but lack of opportunity to help or save his little lover.

"Yeah he treats me with various kinds of snacks whenever I crash into them" Aikawa was lost too

"Aikawa-san do tell me when can I help you okay" Misaki smiled

"Yes off course Misaki-kun" Aikawa blushed

"I would love to help Kamijou Sensei and Nowaki-san in return for helping me now and then" Misaki was now all starry eyed.

"Aikawa you stay here, Misaki has college to attend let me drop him and I have some work with Hiroki too" Usami saying this pulled Misaki out and closed the door. Aikawa sighed and started eating her cake and ticking out the list she had made.

"Now I have full details since Sakura-san has given me about her boys. So we have the name best-man for Hiroki. Wait who is Nowaki's Best man?" Aikawa mumbled

* * *

_**ON the other side of the city**_

* * *

"Everyone assemble assemble right now!" Tsumori shouted in front of Nowaki's cabin

"Yes doctor" all the staff of children ward spoke in Unison

"Awashima-san, is the cake here?" Tsumori asked the head nurse

"Yes doctor, I left the bill in your cabin" Awashima confirmed

"Oh Awashima-san I don't care about bill, any way thanks, Kotoko are decorations ready?" Tsumori smiled at the petite young nurse

"Yes Doctor, they are here" she bowed

"Jinta-san and Saga-san please bring the kids here"

"Yes doctor" the old men left

"Three of you, we have half an hour to decorate the room, so start" Tsumori clapped his hands at other nurses.

"Aye Sir" Kotoko ran around to decorate the room; Awashima placed the cake and Tsumori was pasting all the papers with artwork from his and Nowaki's patients on the wall. Soon all the children were hurried inside the room.

"Dr. Nowaki is on his way" said the receptionist who came running to lock the room.

"Anya thank you for helping us" said Tsumori as the door closed on his face

Fifteen minutes later, all of them heard the door being unlocked. Everybody had witnessed the Naomi awards and wanted to double Nowaki's happiness. So it was Tsumori's time to payback Nowaki with little happiness after all he had caused few troubles in his love life too. Tsumori also realised it was time to grow up and let his childish desires die. So here he was rubbing the hair of the child standing near him and waiting for Nowaki to enter.

"Okay everyone on count of One... Two... Three... NOW" Tsumori whispered

"CONGRATS DR. NOWAKI" everyone shouted as soon as the tall Doctor walked in.

"Thank you " Nowaki gave a big smile

"Happy belated birthday Nowaki-chan" Awashima smiled

"Now Now! Cut the cake, make a wish will you?" Tsumori pulled Nowaki. So Nowaki cut the cake fed every child, and stuffed Tsumori with the cake and watched his wall decorated with art.

"Hmm Nowaki may I talk to you" Tsumori asked when Nowaki's phone rang

"Senpai if you don't mind, its urgent" Nowaki pleaded

"Yes please" Tsumori smiled and Nowaki moved away to talk on the phone

"Tell me Tsumori-chan, why you wanted to celebrate, you are not the type who shows feelings so easily" Awashima asked

"Awashima-sama relax, it's to make him happy and I reformed two years back" Tsumori smiled

"My dear, I have seen you from the beginning, yes you have grown up" Awashima patted

"Awashima-sama, I think this year I will meet her" Tsumori smiled at her happily

"I think she is walking towards you my boy" Awashima smiled back and left to look after the children and Tsumori saw Nowaki hanging up his call.

"I didn't expect your high school girlfriend to propose you at Naomi" grinned Tsumori.

"Neither did I senpai and he is a man not a girl" Nowaki raised a brow

"I know, when I see him he reminds me of high school girls desperate to love" Tsumori despite reforming loved teasing him

"He is not desperate either" Nowaki smiled

"I was comparing, if you remember his jealousy act of breaking my head, you will see from my eyes" Tsumori still feared Hiroki's attack

"It was your fault senpai" Nowaki blamed him bluntly

"I agree, I made him go bonkers, I was just teasing him. He is cute to tease" it was an honest reply from the blonde

"I know its fun to tease, but not him" Nowaki requested

"Swear on god I will never tease him again" Tsumori was brooding on swear though

"You better don't senpai" Nowaki warned him with a big smile

"Well is the wedding date decided yet?" Tsumori desperately wanted a party to get away from here.

"No, it's just one day of being engaged, we have few more details to fix up first" Nowaki sat on his chair

"True, but who will be your best man?" Tsumori asked

"You off course, Senpai" Nowaki said like it was obvious

"Are you sure? Won't it anger Kamijou?" Tsumori had slight hope that it was going to be him, but he had his fears.

"It will, but you are my only friend and mentor, he will respect it." Nowaki always had justification, Tsumori thought

"Let the bride decide, but I get to organize your Bachelor party" Tsumori cheered at the thoughts of strippers

"Yes you can" Nowaki agreed

"Okay now I have work, so see you later, take the art work I made them draw you in Tuxedos" winked Tsumori and left and deciding not to ask the question he wanted to ask.

"I will" Nowaki waved him bye.

As Tsumori closed the door he tried to recall what he saw on television. There was what appeared to be a brown haired woman in red gown and her voice the same as broken bamboo. Suddenly he remembered the name Hiroki Kamijou coming from her voice. Tsumori who was half way through the corridor ran back towards Nowaki's cabin only to find Nowaki had left for his regular patrol. Tsumori ran towards the main corridor to see the duty chart hanging. He ran again and this time he Tsumori was fast. His heart was beating; he never hoped that a drunken girl he met more than two years ago would drive him crazy.

"Nowaki, there you are" Tsumori asked Nowaki who was talking to a young girl

"Yes Senpai" he replied

"Is the name of Usami Akihiko's editor Misaki?" Tsumori showed no expression

"No senpai, he is Usami-san's lover" Nowaki smiled

"Who is his editor then?" Tsumori tried hard not to sound desperate

"Aikawa-san off course, she is both editor of Usami-san and Hiro-san" Nowaki did not look at Tsumori's brightened face and moved to next child.

"Oh what's his full name?" Tsumori chose to show he was not glued

"Not he but she, its Eri Aikawa" Nowaki confirmed.

"Okay" Tsumori was trying to recall the name, he had heard it somewhere, when he realised Inspector Shiba had told about a drunken woman being bailed out by her author.

"Senpai" Nowaki asked in concern

"Shit, it was her, you idiot" Tsumori spoke out loud

"Senpai you okay?" Nowaki knitted his brows

"Yes yes, I wanted to know who my favourite Author's editor was" Tsumori smiled

"Well if you want to know more about Usami-san, please buy all the newspapers, they have huge stories today covering everyone. Hiro-san and me, Shiyori Akira and her husband, Aikawa-san and her antics" Nowaki knew something was wrong with Tsumori

"Alright thank you and Nowaki today you have night-shift, I will try to reduce your workload until your honeymoon I promise, so work hard now"

Saying this Tsumori ran out of the hospital to grab the newspaper. He grabbed all the newspapers and sat inside his car and sipped his coffee. Soon he found stories about the winners; finally he found her name in the paper. He was disappointed when he found her face was blurred and she was wearing shades to hide her face. But he could feel it was her, Tsumori ran his hand in his hair. He was happy, all this time she was so near, so close yet he failed to find her. But he consoled himself that all happened for a reason. Tsumori thought of watching the video on youtube to find more about her, but his heart said him that, he waited for two years, why not few more days. After all she would come to the wedding. But Tsumori forget she loved weddings, off course she was going to organise the wedding of his doctor.

* * *

Disclaimer- I dont own Junjou Romantica. But I love them and this pairing is my own creation.

This story is dedicated to my friend ShairaHisako for reading and reviewing, yes its not Yaoi story, its a little straight story from a yaoi story hehe. Please read and review. I love Aikawa and Tsumori so I am going to create romance between two. As for those who read Story of Typhoons love, honeymoon chapter will be late as it needs better research.

I love you all

(*_*)/

bye, dont know when chapter three will come though. My main target is to finish Story of Typhoon's love properly. so I will concentrate on it first.


	3. The Call

The Call

* * *

Tsumori was sitting in the blue part of the stadium in one of the most popular school of Tokyo. Why he was here was the question he was asking himself. He was invited by one of patient's parents to watch their kid play in sports day. Tsumori had treated the child back to health from a serious ailment. Though Tsumori hated it when parents treated him like angel but he loved kids, so here he was to see faces of happy kids. Tsumori was always mistaken for a pervert who loved young kids and was a voyeur. There was no doubt Tsumori was a sly creature who loved having one-night stands with anyone who was willing to share the bed. If he could recall properly for last six years he had had numerous incidents, once he woke with one woman and another man. Another time he woke with two women, once with two men, a fifty seven year old women and number of nurses, luckily he never went for minors. Tsumori was now thirty year old and irritated due to certain someone. For last three months Tsumori was on hiatus, every time he tried seducing someone the face of the brunette with grey eyes came up. In his desperation to move away from her thought Tsumori even attempted to seduce and play little with Hiroki. Now he was regretting it as Nowaki, the only friend he had made in last six years was throwing daggers at him. He had also come to this grand sports day in hope of finding single mothers who were in general busy and were looking for fun for one day. Sadly for Tsumori he had no sex for three months and he realised he had fallen deeply for the mysterious woman- Bitch of Sapphire. Tsumori quickly deviated his thoughts, if hiatus was his written fate Tsumori was going to be on fast until he met her. So the blonde doctor narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the young kids who were happily playing with their friends and were enjoying with family. Tsumori wondered how long had it been, he too could have been father by now. So the doctor sighed and started biting his bun.

"Doctor Tsumori" said a wonderful voice

"Yes" Tsumori turned around to find one certain single mother with her daughter.

"It's a surprise to find you here?" the blonde woman spoke while her brunette daughter ran off hiding her face.

"She is shy as ever isn't she Kho-sama" Tsumori remembered this family, as he was an intern when she gave birth to her brunette daughter.

"Yeah, she is, she takes it after her father. So why are you here?" the blonde woman asked

"A parent of my patient invited me" Tsumori was honest

"I see you are all alone?" the women asked

"Technically yeah and what about you are you still a duo of two" Tsumori never felt the desire to seduce this woman

"Oh yes its mother and daughter forever, but we have another in group now" the blonde woman cheered

"So Hinamori-chan finally will have a father" Tsumori smiled

"You got it wrong, Hina-chan has found an aunt to herself, she works with me and loves crashing in our house" the women cleared

"That's nice, I hope my intern Nowaki has been taking proper care of Hina-chan" Tsumori asked

"Yeah ever since Nowaki-kun returned from USA he has grown up and is very helpful" the blonde woman smiled

"So your friend is she single?" Tsumori was blonde

"Yeah, but she is not your type doctor" she replied

"Why? I know I am not exactly take to home types" Tsumori was sad

"Well she is like you and dislikes doctor" she laughed

"Haha.. I get it, so which colour is Hina-chan representing?" Tsumori asked

"Oh shit we are green, doctor I am sorry to bore you, Hina is on other side of the stadium, my friend has not arrived yet so I must hurry. Bye take care" saying this the tall and beautiful woman ran away and Tsumori waved her bye and concentrated on eating his bun.

_**On the other side of the Stadium**_

"You better be sorry for letting Hinamori wander off alone" scolded the brunette haired woman

"Oh its ok Aunty, I won't get lost, mom knew where to find me" the small girl replied

"I know that, but there are dangerous people out here, who would love to devour my little angel" cooed the broken voice

"I am sorry Eri" the blonde women laughed

"What was holding you Matsumoto?" Aikawa pulled her hair in a ponytail

"Well I ran into the doctor who was with me at time of Hina-chan's birth" Matsumoto cried

"What's with you and doctors? You always befriend doctors. I hate doctors" Aikawa was irritated

"I don't know and you don't hate doctors, a doctor helped you I guess. Did you find out who called Isaka-san and persuaded him to actually give you two weeks off?" Matsumoto was jealous

"I have no Idea, after my secretary's wedding, I remember I went to an elite bar to settle scores with Anko and then I met someone and he fed me and took me till parking place. After that I remember fighting on the road and next day I am on Usami Sensei's couch. Later that day I get a mail from Asahina-san saying I got paid leave for two weeks and Isaka-san strictly asked me butt out of work and take a short trip to Atami." Aikawa grumbled

"Could you not Anko about the guy?" Matsumoto was too interested

"Actually in my two weeks absence the bitch decided to transfer to Kyoto" Aikawa was angrier

"Lucky for us, you took Hina-chan and me with you on your trip" Matsumoto giggled

"If I don't go with you then with whom shall I go? Misaki-kun would love if I joined him with Sensei but god I can't tolerate the man-child. It's been three months and I don't know who that guy is" Aikawa was now banging her head.

"Aunty Stop you will hurt yourself" Hinamori held on Aikawa's curvy waist

"What about your mysterious poet Kusama Haki? Take him on next trip" Matsumoto was trying to put Aikawa into a relation.

"He is wonderful person but has a extremely perfect lover I can never fight with" Aikawa smiled at the thought of Hiroki and Nowaki

"Well then you are stuck with me for rest of your life" Matsumoto sighed

"Matsumoto let's get married, I will take your surname, love Hinamori more than a father" Aikawa begged

"Aunty Can you also marry mom like people in Yaoi?" Hinamori raised big eyes in smile

"How come you know about Yaoi?" Matsumoto looked at Hinamori, who was partially being raised by Aikawa

"Aunty told me" Hinamori smiled

"You there don't teach my daughter stuff mature then her age, and I am not lesbian that I will marry you stupid woman. You need a real man and dating you are growing crazy staying with us" Mastsumoto folded her arms on her beautiful chest and frowned at Aikawa.

"But I love you guys" Aikawa pleaded

"Hina-chan will you excuse mom and aunty here, go and put your name in competition" Matsumoto rubbed her daughter's face

"Okay mom" it was never surprising how this little girl of six was growing too mature

"Sweetie, I have been intending to tell you this for a while now" Matsumoto's tone became serious as she turned towards Aikawa

"What?" Aikawa became serious too

"When was the last time you had an apartment?" Matsumoto asked

"I have an apartment Matsumoto" Aikawa grumbled

"Well if you call your car an apartment, than its fine. But I am serious here" Matsumoto sat on the bench and patted the place besides here indicating Aikawa to sit

"Matsumoto what's going on?" Aikawa was now doubtful

"For last five years you have had no permanent apartment. It all started on Hina-chan's first birthday when you crashed with us for first time remember?" Matsumoto smiled

"Yeah, five years" Aikawa smiled

"You have been living in suitcases, you have your clothes and shoes in my home, your books stay in Usami-san's house, your car practically uses my parking space as I have no car. You eat with us sometimes; you date men and sleep with them in weird love hotels. You sometimes sleep in Asahina-san's office room. You practically have no home, but one car that's your only possession. Aikawa its time you grow up. Nowadays you can't even crash at Usami-san's house. Your work is what keeping you going. Aikawa what is fucking wrong with you?" Matsumoto hit her head with the water bottle

"Ouch it hurts, it's not that, I don't realise, I just, just am not ready to settle into a house practically all by myself" Aikawa turned her face away

"That's why I am being a good friend and kicking you out of my house" Matsumoto giggled

"What? No please, I can pay seventy percent of rent" Aikawa begged

"Idiot, I own my apartment, so you can't pay rent stupid woman" Matsumoto again hit Aikawa on the head.

"Oh yeah" Aikawa agreed

"So you have two weeks to get yourself an apartment with a place you call kitchen and bathroom" Matsumoto became serious

"So you are giving me deadlines" Aikawa smiled

"Well that's what we editors understand don't we" Matsumoto hugged Aikawa

"I wish we editors could edit out some parts of reality from our life" Aikawa hugged her back.

* * *

**Two years later**

* * *

Aikawa parked her golden car and walked towards the elevator. On her way to the elevator she was greeted by the security guard. She smiled at him and walked past the middle aged couple who lived above her. The old lady who lived at the same floor as her greeted her. Aikawa personally hated her, the old lady was a gossipmonger and two years back when Aikawa rushed into her new apartment she hovered around her door. The old lady also spread humours that Aikawa was a worker in host club and part time hooker due to her odd timings of going out. It was true Aikawa left in the evening often returned late at night. Other time she would not return for days as she would live at a friend's house. Hence thanks to this old lady Aikawa had practically no friends in building. The housewives hated are as man eater, the husbands looked at her as an immoral woman. The old people found her too modern. This woman gave her a headache so she quickly passed her without talking. The elevator door opened and she rushed inside. She started scrolling her phone for the number she managed from Nowaki . Everything had to go according to her plan, it was her aim in life to make people happy, edit out the sad and input the happy. She considered herself the human cupid; it was her divine destiny to marry her friends in grand style. Hiroki and Nowaki were going to be the first gay couple she was helping out. But this was the twenty fifth wedding Aikawa was giving her blessing too. Aikawa was also jealous not in a hateful way, but sad way. She had been organising weddings since the age of sixteen; she loved the idea of one happy day when all people had good food and nice dresses. She was a ordinary woman who loved fluffy and cute, she loved sweet and pink. She was she, yet she cursed herself. But she chose to stay away from love, she had a fear, a deep fear and only she could live with it. Aikawa feared heartache, once was enough, her heart had shattered that she feared it would harm the next person she loved. Hence she decided to delve into single nights of love making and occasional flings for a week or two. The elevator door opened and she walked out towards her apartment and opened the door. Finally she found the number Nowaki gave and hit the call button. The phone kept ringing, first ring, second, third on forth it was received.

"Hello Tsumori here" the deep voice blew her senses away. She remembered the voice, she had heard it somewhere. It reminded her of the voice from her dreams- Prince of Affairs

_**On the other side of the city**_

"Great work everyone, I am proud of you" Tsumori clapped the back of the new interns

"Senpai, thanks to you for explaining" said the younger doctor

"Don't thank me, thank the patient to have the will to live okay" Tsumori smiled

"Awashima-san, did Nowaki leave?" Tsumori asked

"Yes he left an hour ago, he had a ten hour straight duty Tsumori-san" The head nurse replied

"That brat, I asked him to work six hours maximum" Tsumori sighed

"Actually Monica-sama was stuck with police, she was helping accident victims, so Nowaki-san took over as you and others were in emergency ward" Awashima replied flatly

"Senpai, why is Nowaki-senpai getting leniency in working hours?" a bold intern asked

"Oh Satou-kun, when Nowaki was intern under me, he worked hard thrice then you, he completed residency in one year. For last two years the boy had worked and worked. I guess since he is getting married he deserves this much from us right boys?" Tsumori smiled

"Yes Senpai" all spoke in unison

"Now excuse me, I need to grab a puff" Tsumori stood near the window and inhaled his cigarette

"That was very nice of Tsumori-san" Kotoko smiled and placed a glass of juice for him

"Kotoko-san, tell me why you and Awashima-san treat me like a nice person?" Tsumori always wondered why the head nurse and this young girl did little things to make him feel better

"We do care for you because we all are a family right? Nowaki-san always tells us that we need to care for each other no matter what" Kotoko smiled at Tsumori and started to walk towards the door.

"Thank you Kotoko" Tsumori sighed

"Umm doctor welcome, but please quit smoking, she will not like it if you stink" Kotoko left

"I wonder with this work schedule if we can ever meet, or if I will get to hear your voice. You are so near yet so far" Tsumori drank his juice and ran his hand in his blonde hair. That's when his phone started to ring. He kept his glass and started to search his phone which was inside his inner pocket. Finally he found it to see an unknown number flashing. It had been a while that he received death threats or yelling from his ex-lovers, so he feared it might be them. But he decided to pick it up anyway.

"Hello, Tsumori here" Tsumori answered

"Hello, Doctor, I am Eri Aikawa, friend of Hiroki and Nowaki, we both have a wedding to attend" Tsumori's eyes grew at the broken voice. It was the same voice of broken bamboo, he heard two years back and two weeks back on television

"I am sorry, I didn't get you miss" Before his mind could process reaction his mouth was talking

"You are Doctor Tsumori right, Kusama Nowaki's Senpai?" The voice was bit surprised and irritated

"Yes I am" Tsumori wanted to shout 'it's me, it's me we meet two years ago'

"So you heard me right then" the voice concluded

"Explain" Tsumori did not wanted to be the asshole in love to jump on words

"Sure, you are going to organize Nowaki-kun's bachelor party and you are his best man too" She was clear and sound

"Correct" Tsumori chose one word reply

"Well I will need your help so we ought to meet" it was assumed she smiled

"But when's the wedding? Until I have the date, I can't steal Nowaki from his beloved" Tsumori wanted to talk more about him but refrained

"Oh, that, it's August 10th" She was amused at her change of voice

"Less than three weeks" Tsumori actually became happy.

"Yup, so we have to meet and plan the bachelor party" the voice said we, Tsumori was drowning in we.

"I am the best-man, so I organize it, why are you thumping your heart Madame Aikawa?" But the man in Tsumori needed to clear it.

"I have to see the bachelor party" the answer was simple and authoritative

"But no woman is allowed in bachelor party" Tsumori slowly realised, his lady love was interested in perverted thoughts

"That's true in case of straight wedding, not gay wedding" She agreed

"We really need to meet don't we" Tsumori didn't want to delay the meeting. When an intern rushed in and indicated of an emergency case

"Yes, that's my boy, when are you free?" Aikawa giggled

"Your boy? Not until Saturday. My Sunday is a day off" Tsumori thought about my boy, she was as blunt as ever

"Hiroki's parents are organizing the engagement party this Sunday. See you there then" the voice seemed to be damn interested in this wedding.

"But I am not invited" Tsumori wanted to dig more

"All the best man and relatives are, so you are too. I am the organizer remember" this was the answer Tsumori was looking for

"Okay Madame Aikawa" Tsumori couldn't help but blurt it out

"Call me Eri" the voice said

"Eri it is" Tsumori smiled, but the intern kept poking his head in and out

"Sweet of you" the voice praised him

"Well Eri I have an emergency to take care off. Bye take care" Tsumori did not want to end his call but he had to

"Bubbye" The voice too was hesitant to say bye

As Tsumori walked out of the restroom, a smile pasted to his face. He saved her number and decided to make sure he works straight till Sunday evening, so that he could meet her. The wait was finally over. Tsumori was galloping towards emergency room. Only Awashima and Kotoko guessed the reason, rest of the interns were confused at what happened to their head.

NEXT Day

As Tsumori walked out of another emergency, he dropped his head on the nearest couch. He raised his long legs and pulled them on the couch. Slowly he stretched his legs and hands and within moments he was drifting to sleep. In his sleep he heard her voice again and again he kept running towards the voice finally he met her smiling in her white gown smiling at him. Stay he shouted, she vanished happily and shouting back I Love You. Before Tsumori could yell, a sharp pain on his head woke him up.

"Ouch... that hurtttss" Tsumori ran his hands in his hair

"Does it now?" Awashima was standing with her hands on her back

"Yeah" the blonde pleaded

"legs down Mister. And here take it" Awashima handed out a green envelop

"What's this?" Tsumori asked

"Nowaki-kun's invitation for party" saying this she left

"Thanks" Tsumori mumbled and opened the green envelop to find invitation for engagement party.

The blonde doctor ran his hands on the writing and smiled. He found a small pink paper attached inside the envelope. Tsumori pulled it out and his eyes grew in surprise to find it from Eri Aikawa. He pulled the paper to find the writings inside.

"Hello doctor.

Here is your invitation. I look forward to meeting you in the party. If you don't find me do check around the food buffet and you will find me. Please come in formals and try to avoid I am doctor air with that white coat okay.

Ciao Aikawa"

* * *

Disclaimer:- I dont own Junjou Romantica

Thank you for reading and I beg for more reads. If you dont get the time line please read my long fiction Story of Typhoons love. Thank you ShairaHisako for your review and Piqa02 for follow. I promise to show you its end no matter what.

Now please ask more people to read i am shamelessly begging.

Bye Love You guys

(*_*)/


	4. The Party

The PARTY

* * *

As Tsumori walked besides a Blue haired girl inside the party hall of Teito hotel he felt embarrassed. The hall was decorated in red balloons and golden stars were hanging from the ceiling. One side was covered in chairs and table other was an open dance floor in front of the decorated stage. The security was at first reluctant about Tsumori's entering but when he saw the doctor's ID he was allowed as every year boys snuck in booze and fainted out. The blonde doctor was in black t-shirt with a long red muffler and brown coat and dark green trouser and looked surprisingly younger despite his habit of smoking and chocking on alcohol. The blue haired girl was holding on to his hand was waving to her friends. The nutty eyed girl was Tsumori's date tonight rather other way round Tsumori was her date tonight. She was dressed in indigo gown and her round face was decorated in a French bun with blue roses. Over all Tsumori was walking besides a pallet of various shades of blue. Every other person looked at this couple they were good looking and really different.

"Mimiko you think its okay for you to bring an old man like me as your Prom Date?" Tsumori whispered when the younger was busy waving high to other girls.

"Relax Doc, I am so happy I grabbed a dashing date that has his own car and is rich, I will be happy to marry you and push out babies for you" the younger blurted

"Mimiko what are you talking about?" Tsumori's eyes grew

"Relax it was a joke, this is the least you could do for me right doc?" Mimiko asked him

"Yeah for last one year you have been listening to my bickering over Bitch of Sapphire" Tsumori smiled

"Now I am eighteen so no one will charge you for forcing an underage" Mimiko squeezed his hand

"Yeah that's true, but sadly I can never see you as a lady to share bed with" Tsumori smirked

"Better" Mimiko took Tsumori to their assigned place and sat there.

"Mimiko... who is your handsome date, we never knew you were dating someone from university?" three girls in pink, purple and red gowns hugged the blue girl

"Well he is not university student" Mimiko gave a glee filled smile

"So he is working adult so cool, introduce us to him will you, he is so handsome our dates look so boring" three girls forwarded their hands to Tusmori whose eyes grew large

"He is Doctor Tsumori and Doc they are my classmates Ryu, Sinjiku and Mayo" Mimiko said it to look at their faces

"Hello girls nice to meet you" Tsumori planted a kiss on each hand

"Oh boy he is a doctor, which Hospital do you work in?"

"I teach and practice in Musashino Medical College, I hope to see some of you practice under me in future" Tsumori smirked he knew this three girls not the brightest minds

"As expected from Mimiko the bookworm actually bought a teacher with her" three girls sighed

"So did you expect my date to be some wrestler and he is a doctor who has interns under him not actually a teacher" Mimiko laughed

"No we actually thought blue haired birdie was going to be single on her prom night, at least she managed a date better than pink pumpkin there, we are going to our dates, nice to meet you doctor" three girls left

"Who were they?" Tsumori asked

"My classmates Doc" Mimiko laughed again

"They looked more like bully who wanted to laugh at your expense" Tsumori looked worried

"Yes they are psychological-bullies who love to make other girls feel inferior sadly they never succeed with me he-he" Mimiko looked way to happy

"Tell me why did you bring me here?" Tsumori felt this girl was upto something

"I bought you here for two reasons" Mimiko turned around and smiled at him

"They are?" Tsumori raised

"First to be my date and show people that I ain't weird bookworm student" Mimiko pulled Tsumori up and headed for dance floor

"But you are weird with blue year and you bring a man as your date who is at least twelve years older" Tsumori huffed

"Still you are handsome" Mimiko now cut through the dancing floor

"What's the second reason?" Tsumori asked

"Second reason lies on the other side of hotel" The blue girl winked

"Explain kid" the doctor smiled

"The other party hall on left wing is holding a Spring party for some University students, so they got the big hall which can accommodate many at a time so first years to post graduate are there. You might get to sleep with some girl or a boy from that party" Mimiko smiled

"Mimiko... You want to help me I know, but if I want to sleep I could seduce those three bullies and sleep with them at same time. It's your day I won't leave you just to get between someone's legs okay" Saying this Tsumori pulled her waist gently and started turning around his little date

"But you haven't had sex for long time" Mimiko wanted to help

"I know Kid, but guess what this heart has fallen for her so badly that I will wait" Tsumori turned her around and swayed her on her feet.

"I guess you have grown up Doc" Mimiko smiled as she danced happily

_**On the Left wing party hall of Teito Hotel**_

A green eyed boy with chocolate brown hair stepped inside with little taller date. His brunette date was the most notorious editor in publishing industry. The boy was blushing but was happy to finally bring a woman to a party. After all it was a party where most popular students hanged out. Due to his certain Senpai he had got invitation and he had gladly accepted the greetings without realising that he had to come with a date. The sliver headed lover of his was willing to come to the party but due to work pressure and lack of sleep he had to back out. So here the green eyed boy was standing with a curvy woman draped in extreme short black strapless party dress. Everyone was astonished and ogling at this body standing besides this petty teenager.

"Wow, I was not expecting such daggers for expression" Misaki trembled

"I am so sorry Misaki-kun you had to come with me to this party instead of Sensei" Aikawa sighed

"No its okay, Usagi-san attracts even more attention and at the end girls hover over him for autograph and snuck their phone numbers in his pocket. People don't look at me but him and next day I have to explain why and how I managed to date Lord Usami Akihiko" Misaki lowered his head

"Oh Misaki-kun, I know you are missing him, but you look dashing in this suit" Aikawa held Misaki's hand

"Thanks Aikawa-san" Misaki smiled at him

"But it's always special to come with loved ones you know, I would advise from next time inform Usam-sensei about parties or dates a little earlier. This will make him work faster and better it will help us both you see. Sorry that you have to stick to an old hag like me" Aikawa looked around the beautiful hall laid in silver trees and various artificial flower decorations. The dance floor was surrounded by seats it was gorgeous very university party type.

"You were the first person that came to mind after Usagi-san. When Usagi-san collapsed and went to sleep I thought of you. When I nursed him back to health and told him I did not want to go to party he suggested to go with someone I know. So I told him how about if I take you with me. He thought it was perfect thing since you are you and he also said you haven't been to University party ever" Misaki smiled

"Oh Misaki-kun that's so sweet of you, yes I have never been to University-party. You really are a nice boy Misaki-kun, wish every boy was like you" Aikawa patted his head

"Aikawa-san you are my date, be lovey dovey not sisterly" Misaki pouted

"Sorry I keep forgetting that you are twenty year old boy" Aikawa was laughing out

"Misaki you made it, that to with an older and sexy girlfriend" Sumi the grey haired Senpai with specs welcomed Misaki and Aikawa

"Not girlfriend but his Date for tonight younger Sumi" Aikawa ruffled his hair too

"Oh it's you Aikawa-san, with all those layers of clothe gone I didn't recognise you" Sumi hugged her

"Little boys should not talk smart" Aikawa giggled

"I assume Usami-san is too busy writing right Misaki?" Sumi asked

"Yes something like that" Misaki smiled

"Aikawa-san frankly that black dress is killing half of the girls in jealousy and those legs are hot" Sumi pulled the chair for her

"Thank you Sumi younger" Aikawa sat crossing her legs which caused half of the boys' heart attack and many jaws dropped

"Now I see why you are always in longer skirts and full sleeves" Misaki giggled

"Hehe, Misaki-kun has a crush on me" Aikawa laughed

"Yeah I always did" Misaki smiled and drank his punch offering Aikawa her glass too

"Count me in too" Sumi smiled and left the two

"Sadly you both are gay" Aikawa laughed

"How do you know about Senpai?" Misaki asked

"I know it since I saw him six years ago, he was sixteen then and obsessed with Usami-sensei" Aikawa smiled

"He still is and now he is twenty two" Misaki laughed

"I know Usami-sensei informed me about the incident that happened" Aikawa pressed Misaki's hand.

"Aikawa-san, you studied in university of Osaka right? Was it so strict that you never got to party?"

"No No, it's the best university, you see I became associate Children Editor with Murakawa when I was fourteen. Osaka was the place I was born and raised; I was what people call as Bookworm. By sixteen I was juggling four jobs and studying and when I entered university at seventeen, people looked at me as an outcast so I got drifted and ended up as what I am now" Aikawa laughed a little sadly

"You entered University at seventeen that means you graduated at twenty" Misaki's jaw dropped

"Ha-ha, well I got double promotion in Middle-School and I moved in Tokyo and did my post graduation by twenty-two" Aikawa tilted her chin on her hands and adored Misaki's expression

"You are a prodigy" Misaki gasped for air

"Oh nah.. I just got lucky Misaki-kun" Aikawa smiled sadly

"Liar, you are awesome" Misaki pouted and shook his head

"But you know what Misaki-kun, things should happen according to time, opportunities or failures or success if they come to early in life it's not good for future. You should be happy that you are with the pace. Sometimes being extremely different is bad, Usami-san and Hiroki suffered from this problem, both men were so different that they could never make proper friends. You know in their prom night Usami-sensei and Hiroki-sensei went as each other's date. Your brother went with a girl and still did not realise Usami-sensei was gay" Aikawa laughed

"First part of your speech felt like reading Usagi-san's novel, beautiful to read but hard to grasp. Second part yeah I know what those two did before I entered Usagi-san's life and my brother is weirdly naive" Misaki laughed

"But you are the best thing that happened to Usami-sensei and Nowaki-chan to Hiroki" Aikawa smiled sadly again for a moment

"You had no time to party besides studying but you had time to cultivate wild love for BL novels, I tell you are no less weird Aikawa-san, now let's go and dance, I can't see you being sad" Misaki pushed her by shoulder and smiled

"I am not sad Misaki-kun" Aikawa was puzzled how this innocent and simple minded glanced at her suppressed emotions.

"You don't have to tell me Aikawa-san, I practically don't understand serious stuff but I can feel and sense when someone is sad. Now let's make this party memorable for all the parties you missed for some stupid lover" Misaki smiled Aikawa's eyes grew

"How did you know?" Aikawa gave a nervous smile

"Usagi-san did not tell me, but that sad eyes you made five minutes back but covered with your beautiful smile was the same one Usagi-san gave when my brother announced his engagement and you have done same thrice. So now you owe me a happy dance, this the first time I am on a date with a girl" Misaki held on her waist nervously while Aikawa laid her head on the younger boy's shoulder

"Misaki thank you" Aikawa smiled

"Aikawa-san" Misaki asked softly

"Yes" she smiled

"Keep those tears a little longer okay, don't shed it on my shoulders" Misaki laughed

"You worried about your suit little boy" she giggled

"Not at all, you know Usagi-san said when he cried for first time on my shoulders, he felt relived and he says only your soul mate can carry the burden of past and use it as a base for stronger relation or some crap. You got it right?" Misaki rubbed her head

"Yes I got it, but he cried wow. You really are the one"

Among the silver trees and red roses, yellow sunflowers and artificial leaves they danced. Misaki unknowingly placed a temporary bandage on an old but infected wound. Aikawa danced and drank punch; she made every boy jealous of Misaki's luck. All the girls loved her dress, few offered to dance with her, which Misaki gladly let her do. He had promised Usami to keep her away from horny young man but not woman. Aikawa actually kissed a girl for fifteen minutes and hugged Misaki for bringing her to the happiest party ever. Misaki enjoyed watching this woman who was at times the wildest fan of Yaoi and did crazy stuff to get her work done was also a delicate girl deep inside. Misaki pulled her out of the party when he felt hungry wolf were willing to do dirty tricks to get her to bed.

"Aikawa-san stays here by this pillar okay" Misaki told her as some bastard had actually drugged her punch.

"I won't run away" Aikawa giggled

"You better don't, let me get us a cab okay and you are staying with us tonight" Misaki positioned her besides the tall pillar and asked the security guard to monitor her.

"Young boys should not patronize their elders" Aikawa moved three pillars towards right. Her long legs were gathering huge awes and ahs. She walked towards the fourth pillar and failed to see anything beyond two meters. The security guard couldn't leave his place but his eyes were stationed on her. He knew her she was a regular visitor and important customer. But she was blurred and wasted. All she could make was a tiny red dot and a blue flame far away. That evening Aikawa was fifty meters away from the man she would call her soul mate. Tsumori was standing with his back towards her he was guiding the drunk and fainted highschoolars to their cars. He was talking on the phone and calling for ambulance to as two boys had broke into fight and had broken each other's limbs and arms. Besides him stood his little blue date and her blue hair was now messed up as she was helping him. The breeze kept blowing and she appeared like a blue flame to Aikawa and Tsumori was oblivious that the girl of his dreams was fifty meters behind from him. "Soo coolllld" Aikawa cried as she was practically in black piece of clothe that started on her cleavages and ended a little higher than mid-thigh. Tsumori pulled his red muffler and kept it on the floor to wear his stethoscope and he walked towards the broken boy to check his breathing. As he checked his blood flow, the red muffler flew towards Aikawa. "Wow red dot is coming for me" like an excited child she grabbed the muffler and smiled and inhaled the perfume. "Think I know you" she smiled and wrapped the muffler around her bare shoulder and she sat on the floor and laid her head on the pillar and kept humming to herself. Misaki came panting and huffing few minutes later and found Aikawa sleeping besides the pillar while Tsumori with Mimiko were running with drunken patients. Misaki pulled her and held her waist and laid her arm on his shoulder and started to walk.

"Let's go sleeping beauty" Misaki smiled that she was safe

"I hate sleep beauty, all she does is sleep, while so many moments pass her by" Aikawa mumbled

"Okay which princess do you want to be Aikawa-san?" Misaki laughed

"Cinderella off course, there are possibilities of so many adventures" Aikawa laughed

"Okay Crazy Cinderella let's take you home, clock will strike twelve the carriage will vanish and horses will turn back to mouse" Misaki laughed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO... I want happy ending" saying this she finally slept on his shoulder and Misaki dragged her towards the cab.

Tsumori turned around at the yelling of a similar voice only to find his muffler missing. Tsumori at last smiled and felt sorry for Mimiko that her prom night turned into action movie. The girl was unfazed rather happy her date saved the day. Tsumori decided to drop her safely back at home. As his car entered the left lane, his car crossed the taxi which was carrying his soul mate. Both drove towards the opposite sides of Tokyo increasing the distance by kilometres.

* * *

**_ONE YEAR LATER_**

"Monica-sama we had a deal" Tsumori was fighting with his co-worker

"Tsumori-san you think I forgot?" Monica the plump faced and shorter woman with mushroom hair cut yelled back.

"Then why are you running away?" Tsumori was very angry

"I am not running away, it's a family matter" the plump faced doctor yelled back

"Did I not make it clear that, I was discharging myself of duty on Sunday at 5am in the morning" Tsumori yelled back

"Tsumori-san I know it okay, who knew my in-laws were coming on a surprise trip by morning flight" she looked desperate

"Don't you dare make puppy eyes, kids may get away but not you" Tsumori's yelling became softer.

"I am not making puppy eyes" Monica grumbled

"Why can't your husband do it?" Tsumori yelled again

"He is doing an open heart surgery, that's the reason this crisis came up" Monica informed

"Why did you have to marry a doctor? Could you not marry a teacher, engineer, businessman, editor, nurse anyone but doctor that to a cardiologist?" Tsumori was angry

"I can marry whomever I want and we love each other idiot. You never take emotions seriously so you won't get it Tsumori-san" Monica yelled now

"Yeah I don't" Tsumori was now hurt

"Look I am sorry about that. But you were never the one to take this problem so personally Tsumori-san, you always helped people in trouble" Monica was using her ultimate weapon-sympathy.

"I worked for fucking two weeks straight, sleeping on hospital couch, bathing in hospitals washroom, eating tasteless but nutritious foods. All I had asked you was to take Sunday's shift and continue till Tuesday, until our fourth and fifth doctor comes back. Damn Shinoda-san and Daina-sama where are they when we need them" Tsumori was theoretically healthy right now, but his heart was angry and sad and depressed.

"They are on vacation to celebrate their tenth anniversary you forgot they are married to each other. Why is it bothering you so much about this shift?" Monica calmly asked

"Because I have waited two years for this moment, it's so near and yet too far. Yes I suck at relationship and friendship. But it's my chance to get what I want okay. Happy you made the asshole speak" Tsumori sat on the couch and took a puff

"All right, can manage if I come back at 9 am? Even if I don't come, just leave without signing the end of shift chart. I will make as fast as possible" Monica understood his desperation, had it not been important Tsumori wouldn't have been fighting at midnight.

"Yes I can manage" Tsumori sighed, this was the best he could come closest to a deal"

"Great, I will come as fast as I can promise" Monica smiled and hanged her coat and grabbed her bag

"Get out before I kill you" Tsumori yelled

"May I come in" Awashima smiled and was holding a packet of juice

"How long have you been eavesdropping Awashima-sama" Tsumori yawned

"All most half an hour" she placed the juice in front of him

"Can't you give me one vodka-shot or beer" Tsumori smirked drinking his juice

"I won't, you know what I like this mysterious girl. If she can make you this angry and you don't opt for cigarette she is a damn bitch the one for you" Awashima smiled

"I guess that's true, even without her presence she has changed me" Tsumori stood up drinking the juice

"You better be nice to her and don't try to have sex tonight" Awashima advised sternly

"I won't try that promise, Awashima-sama do me a favour" Tsumori pleaded with his dark eyes

"Yes" the head nurse smiled

"Try to wake me up at six in the evening okay please" Tsumori looked tense

"I will trust me, make sure your landline is plugged in and those telephones in bedroom, kitchen and bathroom wall are too"

"Yes they are"

_**On the other side of the city**_

"Good morning Aikawa" it was eight in the morning and Aikawa was standing in the bathroom and talking to her reflection.

"How are we today?" she smiled

"We are fine and happy" she brushed her teeth

"Why are we happy?" she spat out the gargled water

"Hiroki and Nowaki are getting engaged" she hit her head slightly

"Were they not engaged before" She asked her reflection

"Yes they are but they are going to announce it and the formal preparation for wedding will begin today" she nodded in agreement

"Are you happy?" she asked

"I am happy and glowing" she highfived her reflection

"So what are you waiting for bitch? Get in that damn shower and head to Kamijou manor and help Sakura-sama" she yelled

"Aye Mam" hehe she giggled and got inside shower.

It was a usual routine in Aikawa household that Aikawa would self question her and choose to be happy for the day. People would find it crazy, but Aikawa believed it was a choice to be good and happy. Living alone was not a big trouble for her. Matsumoto had kicked out of their home two years back. She was living fine and at least she had a place to call home. So everyday Aikawa manifested all her anger and frustration into bathing with every drop that passed her she felt clean. After an hour of cleaning ritual she came out and got inside a blue jeans and plain T-shirt and pulled her hair into a bun, took her bag which had her party gown and shoes and closed her apartment to drive towards the florist shop and make sure of the delivery. After the delivery, she went to the caterers and rechecked the food platter. She went through the guest list while her car was in traffic jam; it pissed her that on Sunday she had traffic jam. But she told herself it was happy time for families to celebrate. She dropped by the Suit and Gown house, that were the patented tailors for Kamijou household. She picked up the suits for Hiroki and Nowaki and Kamjiou Sr. Finally her golden car zoomed past the traffic and entered Kamijou manor. Before entering the house she dialled a certain number.

"Hello Maki, you got the card right?" Aikawa sounded like a female Yakuza

"Yes Aikawa" the shaky voice replied

"So bring the card and enter the party, do what I asked you to do and meet me before you leave" she was warning him

"Anything else?" Maki's voice was afraid of Aikawa's serious tone.

"Oh yeah say Minashi-san hey" suddenly her deadly voice turned happy as she entered the Kamijou manor.

* * *

Discalimer- I will never own Junjou Romantica, do you think I would write fanfictions? had I been Its creator? (T_T)

Thank you ShairaHisako and Manga Ren for the review. It means a lot when you guys follow favourite and review. It makes me so happy that I start thinking about next chapters.

Those who have read Story of Typhoon's and are reading and have crossed chapter 14 will know what happens in the party partially, I am sorry I create inter linking stories. You see I am new to fanfiction practically seven month old so pardon for making inter linking stories. Since it is Spin off from Story of Typhoons love you should read it for it will help with this time line otherwise dont its not complicated to find the link.

Any I am shameless I want you guys to review read and yell shout but give response to me. I love being scolded, criticised and pointed out it helps. So ask your friends to read me too

Bye Love you

(*_*)/


	5. The Jinx

The Jinx

* * *

The phones rang throughout the house the, the kitchen was crying, the bathroom yelling, the bed room growling. The phone that was sitting calmly an hour back was now shivering for last fifteen minutes. It was six fifteen in the watch that had accompanied the telephone for years. Finally a long sleepy hand came out of the bedsheet to grab the phone and hid it under the bedsheet

"Are you waking up or not, I know its very irritating and you are tired but get the fuck out of that king size bed if you ever want to share it with someone MR" the loud voice yelled

"What time is it?" the heavy voice asked

"Six Fifteen" the voice was sharper

"Oh shit I am late" the sleepy being rose up with his messy blonde hair

"Did you take a proper bath?" the voice asked

"Yeah I took a long warm bath, I am stink free" the blonde smiled

"So what are you waiting for get out, two years you have waited its NOW OR NEVER" the voice laughed

"Thank you Awashima-sama" saying this blonde hung up his call

Tsumori ran inside his bathroom he washed his face, combed his hair and walked towards his closet to pull out his navy blue formal attire. He took out the golden heel shoe with silver snow flakes and red cheery on it. He smiled that his Bitchy Cinderella's shoe he was finally going to meet her. He looked at the mirror and smiled again he was nervous and he was confused. Should he tell her about the meeting two years ago or wait to see her position. What if she was already married? What if she hated him? What if she became angry for coming so late? The what if' were killing him. After gaining his cool composure Tsumori dressed up and walked out of his home towards his car. Tsumori drove his car towards the direction to where his heart was.

_**On the other side of the city**_

"Aikawa, get my boys out will you, here is the camera try to grab some some photographs for the huge family album" Sakura said and patted Aikawa for battle march

"I will get Hiroki out, please see the guests and relax Sakura-sama"

"Aye aye"

Aikawa walked towards the room where Hiroki and Nowaki were. The twenty nine year old editor was dressed in orange knee length gown which highlighted her curves and cleavages. Her hair was flowing as usual and she had taken the light make-up for evening. She had flirted with the brothers of Hiroki and was bored already. Now she was assigned to bring the grooms out to the party hall. She also had to hide the kids from orphanage in conference hall so that Nowaki was not aware. She had instructed Misaki and Usami to separate the couple and hold them apart till the announcement was made. Though it was work of the bestman of both grooms Nowaki's best man was busy and might not come to this party and she thought that the forty year old man might feel ashamed to do something childish. She brushed aside her thoughts and pushed the door to find the couple. Her hands were fast and within moments she had taken snaps of the lovers kissing.

"Can't you ever knock?" Hiroki yelled

"I can but I won't" Aikawa laughed

"Why?" Nowaki asked

"If I do, who will click this kind of pictures, you see" Aikawa smiled innocently

"You are a sick woman" Hiroki flashed his demon glare

"Hiro-san, are you feeling better?" Nowaki asked his fiancé

"Yes thank you I am better" Hiroki smiled at him

"So boys lets go"

Aikawa dragged both of them by hand and pushed them towards the party hall. Like a mother bird she pushed her young ones among the others. Soon the girl with orange shoes disappeared as Hiroki turned around to find her. Aikawa was pulled by the waiters to help them with the time of announcement so that the wine glasses were ready. She informed them and she was at the doors receiving guests and asked Hariku's personal secretary to enjoy the party for a while. Again she was forced back inside the party when another loyal staff of Hariku asked her to be inside aid the grooms to be. As soon she entered and saw her star poet was being harassed by his aunt. Hiroki was giving death glare and Nowaki was standing in a position to hold the Puma from pounding on its prey. Aikawa very calmly cut in through the party and approached the trio.

"Oh you must be Ayase Kamijou" Aikawa flashed a beautifully fake smile

"Yes, do I know you?" Ayase looked a bit irritated

"No, you don't, but I am a fan of your winter clothes" Aikawa had done case study of every Kamijou under Sakura Kamijou's advise now it was coming handy to save her friends.

"Really, yes they are so stylish" saying this she winked at Hiroki. Both man excused themselves out of the booby trap of Aikawa for Ayase.

"So you like our winter collection" Ayase looked flattered

"Like? I adore them. Specially your flamingo addition that was so good" Aikawa was finest liar ever born

"Really, what about summer collection you don't like them?" the business woman in Ayase was curious

"I like them, but you see they need some changes I feel. It is still stuck in the 50's you see" Aikawa hit the target

"I exactly know that but those designers won't listen to me. I will make sure a pretty girl like you gets better clothes to wear in summer" Ayase loved Aikawa now.

"Aunt Ayase" called a young woman in a tiny red dress

"Kirimi-chan you are here" Ayase hugged Hiroki's cousin sister. Aikawa had no knowledge that Kirimi had come to take a better look at her after finding that she was wedding planner from Sakura Kamijou. The younger girl flashed death glare at Aikawa. Aikawa was unfazed as it was normal for her.

"Has Niniko-chan come to the party?" the spoilt girl asked

"No she has urgent work so she couldn't make it dear, let's go met your mom. Excuse me young lady we have other guests to meet" Ayase smiled at Aikawa and left.

Aikawa took a calm breath and sighed and she patrolled around the party found her silver head author and his green eyed lover. She was asking people to enjoy the buffet, she answered the curious ones about the time of the announcement. Aikawa found herself comfortable in parties, no matter what party it was. As long as happy faces existed she was happy to help built up a party. Suddenly her eyes met the sleep deprived eyes of Maki Konichi the editor of Gossip bite the man who had insulted her poet in magazine. Maki looked back and was desperate to get back into Aikawa's good books. Aikawa nodded and allowed him to approach Hiroki and Nowaki. When he was talking to them she smiled and disappeared before Maki could find her. She sent message to Usami and Misaki to separate the grooms by next fifteen minutes as the time for announcement came nearer from her.

* * *

Tsumori finally walked in, though he was in engagement party of his friend and junior his eyes were finding her desperately. Tsumori had reached home at ten in morning and he had wasted one hour in bathing. He had go out grocery shopping as he found due to continuous work his pantry was empty. After cooking and feeding himself, Tsumori finally went to sleep at one 'o' clock in the afternoon. Hence he was still little sleepy head and was thanking his stars that he drove safely. His generally sharp eyes scanned out Nowaki with very young attractive boys. So the doctor walked towards his friend.

"Why do you find the cutest boys Nowaki?" said the slim but sharp voice of Tsumori as he forced himself inside the conversation

"Senpai, don't even look at these boys, they are my bothers" Nowaki warned him flatly

"I was not" Tsumori was just teasing he was hear with a different motive

"Misaki-kun and Shinobou-kun, meet my Senpai Tsumori" Nowaki introduced Tsumori to the younger group

"Hello" Tsumori smiled and bowed wondering if they were Hiroki's students

"Nice to meet you" Misaki bowed

"So, boys do you drink?" Tsumori asked directly he needed to start conversation to find out about Aikawa

"Shinobou is only twenty" Nowaki said calmly like an elder brother

"Misaki-kun you?" Tsumori felt Misaki was of legal age despite his young face

"No need to drink" Nowaki cut in

"Nowaki, you really are big brother" Tsumori laughed

"Yes" Nowaki meant it

"Now where is this woman who invited me to the party" Tsumori couldn't hold his patience any more

"Sakura-sama?" Nowaki guessed

"No your beloved's editor" Tsumori had no time for guessing games but he had to play smart and hide that Aikawa was his lady love of two years

"Aikawa-san" Nowaki smiled thinking it was the obvious answer

"Eri, she forced me to come" Tsumori thought it he who was more willing to meet

"She is persuasive isn't she senpai?" Nowaki giggled and asked

"She is devil I can swear on it" Tsumori was stating it from a two year old memory

"Well there is your devil" Nowaki pointed out

"Which one? That old woman in too short pink dress?" Tsumori knew it was not her but his eyes were still sleepy

"Nope" Nowaki smiled

"The short body in short dress with over make up? Tsumori acted pretty well

"Nope she is Hiro-san's cousin Kirimi"

"I can try her as revenge for breaking of my head" Tsumori joked, he had his revenge last Christmas

"No" Nowaki warned

"I won't, that woman in black slit gown is Eri?" Tsumori saw her back and found it attractive

"No the one in orange summer gown" Nowaki finally gave in

"I saw her at Naomi on television I guess" He did not see her it was a plain lie but now he was watching her she was as beautiful as the sunset on river, mysterious to him.

"Yes that's her" Nowaki proved his assumptions right

"She is not artificial beauty, she is more beautiful here" Tsumori had to say it out loud

"Nope she is not, in and out burning coal senpai" Nowaki added a taste of reality in his dream

"Attention Attention" said the loud voice of Hariku Kamijou at the centre of hall.

"We are all here to celebrate the engagement of our only son Hiroki Kamijou with love of his life Nowaki Kusama. We all family and friends, wish you both a happy and successful married life. Now I would like my better half to do the talking" Hariku asked his wife to speak.

"Nowaki that's your call" Tsumori patted on his shoulder

"Good evening, today I am very happy because my son has found the one with whom he can spend the rest of his life with. Hiroki you have not only bought us happiness, you have bought us another son. We are proud of you both to have the courage to love each other when the odds are always against your love. Remember even when the world is against your love we are always there for you. Now here is the big announcement. Doctor Nowaki Kusama and our son Hiroki Kusama are going to say I do on 10th august. The wedding will take place in Maine, everyone is requested to attend it and wish them luck. Come on boys come here." Sakura called her sons

"Yes Mummy" Nowaki smiled happily

"Go all the best" Tsumori hugged him

"All the best Nowaki-kun" Misaki cheered

"Yeah good luck" Shinobou smiled

* * *

Tsumori saw his naive and young intern walk away to be with love of his life. Deep down he always felt jealous of Hiroki for having such a wonderful man. He had thought Hiroki was not caring and it was worse fate to Nowaki. But with passage of time he understood Hiroki was the light that guided Nowaki. Tsumori too wanted to have that special bond that his senior Daina and Shinoda shared, the girls whose hearts he had broken all wanted this bond from him. Soon the engaged couple was dissolved in crowd. He knew he would not grab Nowaki for rest of the night and the girl of his dreams was gilding around the party and had not noticed his presence. He decided to keep talking to these two young boys for the time being.

"So Misaki-kun and Shinobou-kun where and what do you study?" Tsumori asked

"I am in the final year of graduation in Economics from Mitsuhashi University" Misaki smiled

"I am doing law third year from Tokyo university" Shinobou spat

"Wow that's good, very strong subjects so Misaki-kun is Kamijio-san's student too?" Tsumori asked

"Yeah I was in first two years" Misaki informed

"How does Shinobou-kun know Kamijou-san?" Tsumori was curious

"Well he is my date, I am Kamjiou's boss" a manly voice spoke

"Oh I see" Tsumori looked unfazed

"Shinobou did I not ask you to come back to our place" Miyagi huffed

"Miyagi I am not a kid" Shinobou spat

"Misaki there you are" Usami spoke

"Usagi-san I was with Shinobou here I told you not to worry did I not?" Misaki smiled and Tsumori felt that these couple gave the same feeling of special bond like Hiroki and Nowaki

"I know but" Usami was cut in

"Okay got it you are worried now let's go, it was nice meeting you Tsumori-san" Misaki smiled and pulled Shinobou and Usami with him while Miyagi followed

"I wish I had been gay too" Tsumori chuckled and started to wonder around the party searching for her. She seemed to have spirited feet and Tsumori couldn't catch her.

* * *

"Are you Nowaki-kun's friend?" asked a petty girl in red short gown

"Yes I am his senior" the doctor laughed

"I am Kirimi, Hiroki-chan's cousin" the girl gave her hand for a shake

"Hello nice to see a beautiful lady like you" Tsumori thought she had experimented too much with her make up

"Oh I see, so you are without a date" the girl smiled

"Yeah I am not" the doctor laughed at his fate

"So am I" she replied

"Nice" Tsumori looked distracted

"Care to join for a drink?" Kirimi asked

"That's nice off you but your boyfriend might get angry if you drink with me. So please excuse me lady" Tsumori had seen a orange flame walking out of the balcony and a man following her. She was opposite to him, now was his time and he won't waste it this time and started walking.

"How did you know?" Kirimi asked

"Why not, that diamond ring is on your left hand is a cushion cut while you wanted princess so you keep rolling it hence its not your choice but a gift which is obviously from a boyfriend" Tsumori smiled and vanished.

While Tsumori was busy with Misaki and Shinobou, Maki had finally caught hold of Aikawa and asked for a private moment. So Aikawa walked outside to the balcony and Maki followed her moments later.

* * *

"I see you apologised to my poet and his fiancé" Aikawa spoke with deep sigh

"Yeah I did like you asked" Maki spoke in fear

"You shouldn't have done that you know?" Aikawa was irritated

"I know that's why I came all right, why did you have to call the owner?" Maki yelled

"Why did you publish half-hearted story?" Aikawa replied calmly

"Its a god damn gossip magazine" the editor yelled again

"So you chose to forgot the rules of journalism, when you publish flying words you don't mention names?" Aikawa laughed

"It was a mistake and the scoop was too big to let it go" Maki confessed

"My poet's life is bigger than your scope for scoop for your shitty magazine" Aikawa snapped

"Is it really for that or just because we mentioned you as the mother for his child" Maki smiled in anger

"That's the second reason and that's why I have your resignation letter in my hand" Aikawa smiled

"You can't do that, you cant take my job, you are not even in my company" Maki looked terrified

"You really think I am a woman with no power. Who do you think I am? I am Eri Aikawa the first in line for the position for vice-president Murakawa house. I have connections with people from every line. You think just because I limit myself to editing and be cheerful I don't have power. Don't mess with me I will burn you down." Aikawa was serious her broken voice was floating in air

"You will die in hell you bitch" Maki gave in to frustration **_(Tsumori came near the balcony started to catch the bits of fight)_**

"What's new in that Maki I Know?" Aikawa was used to this title now

"I apologized to them, they were fine so let it be" suddenly Maki's voice changed

"They are nice that's why, I am not" the grey eyes were blazing but the voice was deep and serious, Aikawa was becoming angry

"Why are you creating trouble for me?" Maki was now breaking down

"Who started it, you knew they were my wards, my friends, why did you cross the line?" it was pointless for Aikawa to yell (Tsumori just stared at her back, she had not once looked at this guy)

"I am sorry" Maki said

"It's too late now" Aikawa yawned

"I love you, at least for the love you had for me" Maki used the last trick. Aikawa was used to this so much that she felt like shoving manga down Maki's throat

"Eri Aikawa loves no one, I liked your face and profile hence I chased you and had a good summer, that's it" Aikawa shattered the impression of being moved by emotion

"So I was nothing for you" Maki looked at this woman who didn't even care to look at him

"No, now your work is done, you may leave" Aikawa badly wanted to drink

"I will post all our pictures in bed on internet" Maki warned

"Go ahead, your pictures with married actress will be out too, now leave and I should find it by morning or you know me" Aikawa said casually, everytime she ended her summer flings she made sure no evidence was left and this was a bluff from Maki

"You used me" Maki yelled

"I did, leave" Aikawa was not looking at Maki, but staring into the sky. No one knew what was going in her head. Maki left quietly and kept cursing her.

"So you happen to be a slut like me huh?" the unfamiliar voice startled Aikawa, Tsumori entered and saw the girl turn towards him. His heart beat faster and he was trying his best to keep it cool. Though he was angry that he came up with the worst question

"Slut is for girls and for boys we have playboy" Aikawa smiled and corrected him, it was funny a guy called himself slut

"Well Hiroki loves calling me slut" Tsumori smirked and stood near her and his back facing the dark sky

"Do I know you smarty pants?" Aikawa laughed and faced him, she suddenly had impression of similar face in her head but rubbed it off as a déjà vu. While Tsumori realised she did not remember that night, so it was all going to be from the start.

"So your twisted brain forgot that it invited one of the best man" Tsumori thought it was better to keep it light and funny for first rather second meeting

"Doctor Tsumori?" Aikawa's eyes grew large as her vision of a short, stout bald man with French beard was shattered

"Hello Eri" Tsumori gave his hand, it was his turn to ask for hand

"Hey doctor Tsumori" Aikawa smiled and shook hand

"Call me Tsumori, though the name is Sajin Tsumori" Tsumori made it clear he was here to be friendly and win her heart. Though the touch of her hand wanted to make him pull her into a kiss and lift her take her to room and love her all night

"I actually expected you to be a forty plus doctor" Aikawa confessed, Tsumori thanked his gods that she was honest and blunt type

"Oh Nowaki, that boy makes me sound old, for him I am losing my nurses" Tsumori laughed

"I guess you ran out sleeping with all that's why you losing them" Aikawa laughed at his fate, but her heart was telling her you know him

"You are a different woman" Tsumori had to tell her he was widening his ground

"Haha thank you play boy, Tsumori, I called you for the bachelor party" Aikawa was happy to hear that, though it was common compliment, et felt different from him

"I know, what about it" Tsumori's guess was that she must be like those nurses who love BL novels

"Let me help you organize it and watch it from far" Aikawa's eyes glowed

"We have whole night to party, convince me" Tsumori wanted to know more about her so booked her company for the whole night

"Shall we join the party than" Said Aikawa and offered her hand to Tsumori. But her heart was going bonkers and telling her to kiss him already

"We shall" Tsumori took her hand and entered the party and he was jumping in happiness and was restraining his desires.

* * *

"Man I need a drink, let's go" Aikawa held firmly on his hand and decided to pull him, Tsumori was happy to be pulled

"So tell me why do you want to see the bachelor party?" Tsumori asked Aikawa who had two wine glasses in her hand

"You see this is the first gay wedding I am planning out, so I need to see it" Aikawa sipped her wine and smiled at perverted thoughts

"Nah, that's not the true answer" Tsumori caught her smile

"Usami-sensei writes BL novels for that we need plot and real material" Aikawa hiding the true facts and was demanding third glass

"Tell the truth. you are bad at lying" Tsumori smiled

"Okay, I love BL novels, its my wildest fantasy to organise gay weddings and actually watch gay strippers and gay man being wild" Aikawa gulped down her fourth glass while Hiroki and Nowaki watched them from distance.

"Ah ha a Fangirl I see" Tsumori laughed at blushing Aikawa

"One more Vodka" Aikawa asked

"Oh you are not doing that again" Tsumori stopped her hand and pulled her

"Again?" Aikawa asked

"Oh nothing I meant no more drinks eat now will you" Tsumori pulled her, Aikawa was not convinced with his explanation

"You don't drink?" Aikawa asked

"I do, but since I am sleep deprived and a little crazy tonight, I won't" Tsumori took her to food buffet where starters and main course were almost over

"Oh the starters are over, I am hungry again" Aikawa whining

"Were you drinking empty stomach?" Tsumori scolded

"Yeah kind off, when I woke up in morning I forgot to do breakfast and when I came here I got busy and went without food" Aikawa was showing signs of tipsiness

"Eat will you? That's a terrible habit you have cultivated over years" Tsumori handed her a plate and filled it with salads to cut the tipsiness and chicken wings to give her some protein and finally lemon tarts to save her from fainting.

"How do you know over years?" Aikawa asked in curiosity

"I am professional doctor, I can tell" Tsumori winked

"But aren't you paediatrician?" Aikawa asked

"Yeah, but I do deal with general ward" Tsumori stuffed her mouth with broccoli so that she wont talk for a while.

"Give me a glass of champagne Daichi" Aikawa said to the young waiter after finishing her plate

"How do you know his name?" Tsumori asks

"Oh the caterers are my friends" Aikawa informed

"Nothing surprising" Tsumori laughed as she drank her glass

"So will you let me help you with bachelor party" Aikawa asked

"Yes" Tsumori agreed

"Thank you" she bowed and revealed to Tsumori her cleavages which made Tsumori blush and think perverted ideas

"You are hungry right?" Tsumori pulled her up and turned her around and started filling her plate

"Yeah I am" Aikawa munched down her food and demanded for wine but Tsumori shooed the waiters away.

* * *

Finally it was past midnight and Tsumori saw everyone started to leave, so he pulled his girl by waste and presented her in front of her Sakura and Hariku Kamijou. Tsumori was confused what to do now, they had each others number, but it will be same as waiting for two years. He would have to wait for her call and wonder and dream he was really scared to let her go tonight. He wanted to run away with her and forget about everyone.

"Sakura-sama thank you for a wonderful party" Aikawa hugged Sakura who was retiring for night, Tsumori looked at her innocent side, two hours back she was threatening a man and now she was a sweet girl.

"Thank you young lady, goodnight dear" Sakura planted a kiss on her head

"Goodnight" Hariku said to her

"Goodnight Mr. Kamjiou" Aikawa waved and stumbled Tsumori caught her

"Take care child" Hariku waved her

"Hiroki, I am proud of you guys" Aikawa hugged Hiroki

"Aikawa you look tipsy, stay here tonight" Hiroki hugged her and looked worried.

"No I have early work tomorrow" Aikawa complained

"But you will hit people with your car" Nowaki steadied her on her feet

"Empty road Nowaki-kun" Aikawa laughed

"Not safe for a drunken girl" sighed Hiroki and frowned. Tsumori understood both this man cared for her so he had his chance it was now or never.

"I will drop her" Tsumori offered

"Senpai?" Nowaki's eyes started to scan him

"No no. not in that sense, I have to work with her till your wedding" Tsumori cleaned himself

"You sure?" asked Hiroki with a raised eyebrow

"Trust me Hiroki, if I wanted to I would have by now with her" whispered Tsumori

"Nowaki-kun doctor accepted my help for your party" Aikawa looked like a pendulum moving to and fro

"She is forcing her help" grumbled Tsumori

"We know" both man laughed

"Let's go orange lady; we need to drop you home" Tsumori held her on waist and gently started walking

"You are not drunk Senpai?" Nowaki asked

"Nope" Tsumori exhaled his breath

"But my golden car?" Aikawa asked

"It stays here, you will come here anyway, so now go" Hiroki scolded her

"Aye sir" by this time Aikawa was in dreamland

"Take care of her Tsumori" Hiroki warned him

"Trust me guys" Tsumori said earnestly.

* * *

Disclaimer- I can ever be the creator of JUNJOU ROMANTICA

Happy Valentines day Folks.

I have to thank you for reading, so finally they met and now starts the real adventure. So read and review my story. Sorry it did not have past elements, but they will come up soon. By the way chapter 25 of Story of Typhoon's love is up so do read it. Because in that time scale our Aikawa and Tsumori have taken the big step. So to have to know the story for big step keep reading.

Bye

love you

read and happy Valentines day and this is for ShariaHisako the coolest Yaoi fangirl ever.

Enjoy your day.

(*_*)/


	6. The Drive

**The Drive**

* * *

Tsumori was driving his black car and praying god for doing this miracle to him. In the backseat of his car lay a woman in shades of orange, her brown hair fell on her oval face hiding her sleepy grey eyes and revealing the pouted lips painted in orange. After two years of waiting and struggling she was here. Tsumori took the highway and was driving aimlessly around dreamy Tokyo. The roads were silent and empty, she was smiling in her dreams and Tsumori was looking at her reflection. The girl of his dreams was just inches away, he wanted to hug her, kiss her face and just hold her. But he was restraining himself; he did not want to ruin a relation before its birth. Though he wanted to beat the guy up who called her bitch who will go in hell. He wanted to beat him up because he had ever shared bed with her. Tsumori realised he had become possessive even before a relationship was horizons away. Suddenly it hit him that he had no idea where she lived. He would be happy to take her to his house but it would appear wrong. Tsumori was going to be careful; it was the love he was worried for. So he pulled his car to the sideway and shut his engine down. He called the only person who could give him her address, though he disliked calling this person. He found the name of Kusama Hiroki, yes he had saved his intern's boyfriends name as Kusama Hiroki and dialled it.

"Hello" said a grumpy voice from other side

"Hello Kamijou-san, it's me Tsumori" Tsumori said

"Senpai , why are you calling Hiro-san late at night? Is everything okay? Where is Aikawa-san" the grumpy voice cleared

"Nowaki, is he asleep? She is fine sleeping in my backseat" Tsumori smiled and looked back at the sleepy being.

"So why are you calling? Hiro-san is deep in sleep, if I call him now, he will have hard time sleeping and then have a headache at work" the voice spoke like a professional Doctor

"Okay got it, so can you tell me Aikawa's address, she is deep asleep and won't talk?" Tsumori asked

"Ah that, I have no idea, I can ask Misaki-kun, but the way they left, I guess it will be wrong time to call them" the voice said yawning

"Let me ask you this, may I take her to my house and I promise I will do nothing" Tsumori said earnestly

"Since your voice feels honest, take care of her and try not to tell Hiro-san you ever called in this number okay. You better be gentleman" the voice warned

"I will protect her, goodnight" Tsumori disconnected his call and turned around his car towards his home. A very gentle and happy smile struck to his face throughout his drive.

* * *

When Tsumori parked his car in front of his complex and pulled out a sleepy woman the security guard at the entrance looked at him with surprise. The guard had watched Tsumori for last eight years coming home at different times. No one had ever come to his house in last eight years the doctor had always ventured here alone. The guard was surprised when a very pretty lady in orange gown was being lifted off her feet and carried inside by the doctor. She did not look like a hooker to him so he was relieved. Tsumori had an unusual smile of happiness which the guard had seen two years back when the doctor had entered humming about some mysterious girl.

"Good morning Oba-san" the doctor greeted

"Good-morning Tsumori-san" the old but strong man smiled

"Oba-san please do me a favour, please park the car and keep the keys in my mailbox, you see my hands are busy" Tsumori laughed foolishly

"Yes sure, but may I dare to ask who is the pretty lady" the old man grinned

"She is Mrs. Tsumori" Tsumori laughed

"You got married my boy?" The old man's jaws fell

"No, but I will, she doesn't know it yet" Tsumori smiled and decided to take the stairs in place of elevator.

"She is too good for you" the guard patted the doctor.

"I know" Tsumori nodded

After carrying his delicate Bitch of Sapphire and doing the super human task of opening his door, Tsumori sighed. He stood in the dark passage and wondered where to put her, bedroom would give wrong impression and couch seemed very rude. Finally he decided to put her on the divan that lay near the window and was at the edge of drawing room. As Tsumori laid her on the divan and pulled the orange shoes out of her feet she curled up like a baby. Tsumori smiled and understood she was filling cold despite summer night. Tsumori couldn't help but run inside his room and bring out the golden shoe. Very carefully he pulled her left leg and placed it on her beautiful now redden feet. The shoe fit her perfectly, it was meant for her. He pulled the shoe out and returned it to its secret place in his bedroom. He came back with bed sheet and covered her and came close to her face, she smelled of vodka and salad. Tsumori removed the strands of hair from her face and put a pillow under head. He decided to go and sleep on the couch and keep a watch on her. But his hand was pulled back by the sleepy hand and Aikawa was murmuring in her sleep. Tsumori bent towards her to hear her words.

"Where's the?" Aikawa said softly

"Where's what?" Tsumori asked silently

"Wedding kiss?" she spoke happily and smiled

"Kiss?" Tsumori liked the idea of kiss but he knew it was not he who was in the dream

"You pro...mised" the voice grew more faint but the grip on his hands tighter

Tsumori laughed at himself; here he was dreaming about meeting her and talking to her, now unknowingly she was asking for a kiss. Tsumori bent down and looked at the sleeping face so innocent and carefree. He inhaled her breath and slowly cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The touch of the lips gave Tsumori a sensation like never before. She smiled in her sleep and Tsumori smiled at himself for kissing her, he pulled away and placed her back to sleep. But she held on to his hand.

"I see you won't let me go" Tsumori decided to sleep on the floor while Aikawa hugged his hand like a baby.

"I ...knew it,... it was you... my Prince of... Affair- Daisuke I missed you" Aikawa murmured, clearly enough for Tsumori to understand. The doctor heard it, it pained him that she thought he was some Daisuke but it gave him certain peace that she remembered Prince of Affair.

* * *

She was standing in white gown and was surrounded by all the colourful flowers. This was her wedding day she was waiting to be carried by the love of her life. A tall figure comes to her she blushes hard and tries not to look at the person. Soon she is softly lifted off her feet and her veil is sweeping the air and her hands holding the tall frame. She is carried through the stairs and she was taken inside a room that pure white, there her beautiful bed of roses, where she would be his wife. She is shy and afraid, what if it was a dream, she holds his hand and he kisses her lightly on the lips. When he turns her around the bed is on fire, the roses are dead, she is trapped and the tall figure is walking away. She tries to run after him, but her gown is struck, she falls and tips and falls down a hole. She keeps falling and falling to a bottom less pit, suddenly she is falling into the red sea holding his photograph and she is pulled back by an individual hand. The figure calls himself "Prince of Affairs" she thinks he will save her. Alas the prince tramples on photograph and grins at her cruelly revealing it's him. She runs after him again and again. But he pulls away and fades away in the dark shouting at her. : I NEVER LOVED YOU

"**DAISUKE DONT LEAVE ME**" was the loud words that filled the house

"Are you okay?" Tsumori who was awake yet laying on the floor as his hand was held jumped at the loud shriek

"Where am I?" the broken voice crushed the numb hand of Tsumori that she had held whole night

"Aikawa it's me. Tsumori, you are at my place. Are you okay?" Tsumori asked Aikawa who had yet to open her eyes. Without a word Aikawa's head fell on his shoulder and clutching hard to Tsumori's hand. Tsumori hugged her with other hand and embraced her tightly. Aikawa spoke nothing for next few minutes and they remained glued. Tsumori was recording her vulnerability she was trembling in sadness all because of some Daisuke.

"Is it you Doctor Tsumori?" Aikawa lifted her face and looked up

"Hey, you are fine I hope, it was a nightmare right?" Tsumori smiled at her tear filled eyes

"Yeah" Aikawa said weakly

"Let's check" Tsumori looked closely into her eyes, checked her pulse and Tsumori found her still suffering with mal nutrition that she had two years back.

"What time is it?" Aikawa asked while Tsumori checked her forehead

"Its past 9 in the morning" said the doctor

"How come I am on your low divan and not in bedroom?" Aikawa laughed weakly

"You passed out, a dead drunk, you never told me your address and I asked Nowaki if I could bring you home. As for bedroom that would seem inappropriate and couch too rude" Tsumori blurted out

"So Divan is for me!" Aikawa laughed but still trembling

"Yeah" Tsumori blushed

"I have to go" Aikawa stood up but realised she was still holding Tsumori's warm hand. It strikes her that whole night she was clutching to the same warm feeling and hesitantly drops his hand.

"Oh No lady you are not leaving without my permission" Tsumori stood up and pushed her inside the bathroom.

"But I don't have tooth brush" Aikawa yelled

"Don't worry I always have extra new brushes, look on the shelf we must have a new one" Tsumori locked her from outside.

"Where are you going?" Aikawa shouted

"Wait a moment will you" Tsumori spoke from a little distance.

"You are not a psycho right?" Aikawa started to brush her teeth and looked around the huge bathroom.

"No I am not, I am a doctor who treats kids" Tsumori knocked softly on the door and opened it

"Well doctors tend to be Psychos you know" Aikawa giggled and washed her face while Tsumori stared at her, this woman was driving him nuts.

"Here is the bathrobe, have a bath" Tsumori offered

"Huh, but I don't have extra clothes especially undergarments" Aikawa huffed

"Go have a bath, and give me your bra and underwear, I will wash them with care" Tsumori winked

"You pervert the word is panties underwear sounds like I am a kid! And you won't have a peek in them" Aikawa struck out her tongue

"We will see that, now go have a bath give me your clothes, I promise to wash and dry them, so have a long bath" Tsumori dumped the bathrobe on her head

"Wait for few secs" Aikawa closed the door

"Yeah sure" Tsumori laughed

"Are you sure you are not bra sniffing killer" Aikawa asked behind the door

"No" the doctor laughed

"You are not peeping through some hole right like Bates from the movie Psycho?" Aikawa asked

"Nope, I am not that pervert" Tsumori laughed

"Or killer of rich unmarried girls, if you are I am poor okay, really poor" Aikawa yelled

"Not interested, now give me the damn clothes" Tsumori laughed harder at thought of her being poor, she had an expensive sports car, her clothes were all designer even the orange heels were custom made.

"Here, take them and don't sniff them, they stink" Aikawa laughed as she handed him her clothes

"I won't" Tsumori smiled

"Oh now that you say, can you look in my bag, I guess I have extra clothes" Aikawa looked confused

"Please have your bath, I will hand them to you, first let me wash this" Tsumori pulled the door

"Okay" Aikawa said

Tsumori was nervous to hold the orange dress which rolled her undergarments. No matter what Tsumori was still a slut in his own words. The girl of his dreams was having a bath inside his bathroom and he was holding her clothes. As he dropped the clothes in for wash, the grey bra and underwear which looked like boy shorts was going round and round in the water. Tsumori left the clothes in dryer and went to search for extra clothes in Aikawa's bag. Tsumori always felt that a woman's bag was a mysterious place to delve into. The bag was a large flashy orange one; Tsumori opened the chains to find the unexplored world of Aikawa. Tsumori found two journals one seemed very business type and another personal. A small pouch of coins, a purse overflowing with long notes, deep inside a lipstick floating, two greeting cards, pens, rubber band, pills for headache, chocolates finally he found a blue jeans and plain white T-shirt. As Tsumori pulled out the clothes a small packet fell. His eyes grew large at the sight of condom. He was not angry about Aikawa's sex life but he was angry that those guys who did not carry their own protection. He picked up the packet to find that it had expired three months back. Tsumori gave a sigh at some relief. As he placed the items back inside the bag, he opened the greeting cards to find them blank. He decided to name her purse Bermuda bag as it had so many weird stuff that freaked him out. As the dryer signalled Tsumori took the clothes and churned out the bra and briefs and folded them gently and knocked the door. Aikawa opened the door revealing her bare shoulder and wet brown hair as her grey eyes peeped out.

"Here are your clothes" Tsumori handed

"Thank you" Aikawa smiled

"Take your time, breakfast will be ready in half an hour" Tsumori smiled and turned around with a deep blush

"Thanks" Aikawa closed the door and blushed more

* * *

When Aikawa walked out of the bathroom, she was miraculously drawn to the dining room. She followed the smell that came from the other side. She walked in her slim fit jeans and white T-shirt which revealed her every inch of her curvy body. Tsumori looked up and found her drooling at the site of food. He couldn't stop but laugh at her; he held her by hand and sat her on the chair. She was on cloud seven; food was the best way to win her heart. Before her eyes lay, a plate full of sandwich, a big glass of juice, a plate of French omelette and basket of muffins.

"Please help yourself" Tsumori smiled

"Really you cooked?" Aikawa asked happily

"Ah ha.. I cooked for you, expect the muffins" Tsumori patted her head and took the seat opposite

"Thank you very much" Aikawa bowed and delved into the food.

Aikawa drank the juice at one go and gobbled down sandwiches and muffins. She was hungry and crazy for food. Tsumori finally had to monitor her that she could eat slowly. Aikawa relaxed a bit and ate her huge breakfast happily. Deep down her heart was happy that someone cared for her despite knowing her for an evening. She frowned too; Tsumori did not seem the type who would do something without a price. Yet the food was delicious so she shoved her bad thoughts away.

"You are really under nourished you know?" Tsumori said calmly as he took a silent bite of his egg

"Really? I don't know I do eat" Aikawa spoke with a filled mouth

"That's not the point, meals taken at odd hours don't help in betterment of health but keeps energy for sustaining" Tsumori said flatly

"Oh.. Never knew that" Aikawa still unaware of the consequences

"It's a wonder how you maintained such a delicate sexy body with this kind of food habit" Tsumori gave her a cup of coffee as it looked she needed one

"Yeah me too, I always wonder how come I look decent, thanks for the food" Aikawa smiled happily.

"Stop thanking" Tsumori blushed

"Oh God its eleven, I have a serious work" Aikawa's face drained out of colour

"I will drop you home" Tsumori offered

"Will you drop me at work?" Aikawa asked with puppy eyes

"Sure if that's what you want" Tsumori badly wanted to find out her home

"Thank you for the divan, thank you for washing clothes and thank you for food" Aikawa bowed

"Enough" Tsumori was red as tomato as with every bow he could see the well developed cleavages peeping out of T-shirt

"Okay" Aikawa laughed

* * *

"That's it, please take left turn" Aikawa guided her driver Tsumori

"Did you call up Kamjiou-san?" Tsumori asked

"Oh no, my cell-phone ran out of charge" Aikawa smiled

"Me too, so I couldn't inform them" Tsumori sighed as he feared worst reactions from Hiroki.

"It's okay relax" Aikawa laughed

"Why are we not going to Murakawa?" Tsumori asked

"We are not going because, my work is in the author's house" Aikawa frowned at the thought

"Which author are we talking about?" Tsumori saw her frowning

"Usami Akihiko" Aikawa banged her head on the bumper

"Hey hey.. don't kill her, she is a darling" Tsumori laughed

"Your car is a girl?" Aikawa laughed

"She is my daughter" Tsumori corrected her

"Ah ha, my car is my son, we should marry them off Haha Haha.." Aikawa couldn't stop imagining her golden car in black suit and Tsumori's black car in white gown

"I would prefer if they became siblings" Tsumori smirked

"Huh siblings, oh hey stop" Aikawa yelled

Aikawa jumped out of the car before Tsumori could react. She went running behind to retrieve her bag and Tsumori came out to catch up with her. Tsumori couldn't help but stare at this body, which was so fragile and delicate, at any moment she would faint. He figured it out that she was surviving on readymade food and drinks. He was worried she was an over worker and really careless. To find her jumping around and panicking pained him. She ran towards the entrance and turned around to wave Tsumori. Tsumori waved her bye in happiness but was little sad that she was in hurry. As Tsumori turned around, he heard the sound of running. Aikawa came back to him and hugged him hard and smiled gently at him.

"Thank you Tsumori for letting me stay and sleep with your hand, bye" Aikawa walked away

"Aikawa" Tsumori shouted

"Yeah" she turned around

"You will call me back right?" Tsumori asked

"Off course, as soon as I reach home, I will call you" Aikawa waved him and disappeared at the elevator.

"I love you my Bitch of Sapphire" Tsumori smiled

* * *

"Misaki-kun" Aikawa entered and hugged the twenty one year old boy who was washing dishes

"Aikawa-san you look happy" Misaki smiled

"Something nice happened" Aikawa patted the young boy

"Now now, that's good news for me that you are happy, you look fresh too and do you want to have brunch before I leave for class?" Misaki asked

"No I had a very heavy breakfast" Aikawa was blushing happily

"Good to hear that, you are finally eating properly" Misaki gave her a cup of green tea

"Yeah me too" Aikawa's mind flashed a smiling face of Tsumori

"Aikawa-san where are my cream rolls?" Misaki asked while placing the dry dishes

"Sorry Misaki-kun, I was in hurry and I was far away from my usual bakery shop" Aikawa sat on the couch and huffed

"Its okay, I was teasing you! So would you share about your wonderful morning?" Misaki asked

"I would love to but, it's little hazy as I was half asleep" Aikawa was dying to tell about Tsumori, but chose to wait

"Sure take your time" Misaki got ready with his books

"So where is Sensei?" Aikawa asked and her happiness evaporated

"He is hiding inside my study room and pretending to be abroad" Misaki grumbled

"Shall I break the door?" Aikawa gulped down her tea and broke her knuckles into sound

"Be my guest, I am off to college. Usagi-san take care, I will be late we have extra work at bookstore" saying this Misaki left and Aikawa pulled her hair into a pony tail and pulled her jeans above her waist and stormed towards the study room.

* * *

disclaimer- i dont own junjou romantica

so hows this chapter?

SahiraHisako its for you that I am writing this story. you are the official muse of the story.

thank you friends for reading. From next chapter we will be back to flash backs and reveal both Aikawa's and Tsumori's past. Who is Daisuke are you curious? Well so am i hehe..

... and do read Story of Typhoon's love

bye love you all.


	7. The Mistake

**The Mistake**

* * *

At three in the afternoon a seventeen year old walked inside the cafe, as she wore the apron and took her place behind the billing counter, a young man sitting at the corner table smiled at her. The girl had pulled her brown hair into a ponytail; her oval face with pointed chin was blushing as her full lips were nervously being bitten. She was neither the most talkative person nor the confident one; yes she was highly intelligent but had poor social skills. The glasses that were resting on the tip of her nose added to her nerdy existence. She had grown up being overlooked and left alone by majority. The friends she had were all pen friends from various anime conventions and yaoi conventions with whom she met once in a while but kept writing. She looked up from her register when she found the dark hair guy looking straight at her with a faint smile. She averted her eyes and thought it to be a mistake or another prank her university mates played on her. She sighed when another customer came to her for order and hid her from his view. Soon her view was blocked and she was happy to be curtained by many costumers as people returning home from work were grabbing something for the weekend. Fridays were always busy for her, but she loved it as that's the day she would talk with people and make new friends. At six thirty in the evening her shift got over and finally she came out of the cafe with a small packet of cookies and cake. The owner loved her and at the end of the day she would get leftover cookies, cakes or sandwiches which were two days old. It often saved her dinner money. So happy with her treasure she glided on the footpath for the last job of the day. She entered the bookstore and hid her treasure and college bag in her locker and wore her batch and stood near the Manga section. She was a confident person when she came near any kind of book. In her own words, here she sold young girls immorality. She sold them BL's Yaoi, Yuri and Shojo Manga's and created generations of fan girls. She worked in the bookstore for two reasons first she could read the manga's free of cost and secondly, the expensive books required for her classes were found here. The old manger let her do this as she liked this girl of seventeen. To her luck the bookstore was pretty empty for the day so she was excused for the night by eight thirty. So again taking her treasure she happily left. She walked by the market in hopes of catching something cheaper and cute for college field trip. Alas she refrained from buying anything. Still she was happy and stood near the Italian restaurant and inhaled the exotic smell and turned around. She could not afford the dinner, she knew well.

"Excuse me are you free tonight?" a very deep voice asked her

"I am not a hooker" She turned around in irritation at the word free

"I didn't mean it that way miss" The owner of the voice was the same young man from the cafe

"Then you should carry a lexicon with you" the girl frowned

"Well, sorry. Hi I am Daisuke Usikawa" the man gave his hand and smiled

"Eri Aikawa" she took the hand and smiled a bit in annoyance

"Well you look alone so I was asking if you would like to have a bite with me." Daisuke asked

"It's getting late and honestly I should not eat out with a stranger I just met, but thanks" Aikawa turned around and walked ahead, Daisuke ran after her.

"Come on I won't kill you or do anything I swear" Daisuke had dark hair and clean yellow eyes and his smile was charming to his long manly face.

"I can't, I am dating someone for last three years" Aikawa pushed her glasses

"What's his name?" Daisuke asked smirking

"Umm-hmm, why should I tell you?" She grumbled

"You don't have a boyfriend" Daisuke overtook her and stood in front of her

"Look if you are some guy sent by my classmate to tease me, please move aside" Aikawa pleaded

"No I didn't even know your name, how will I know your classmates" Daisuke laughed

"It was mean trick" Aikawa pouted

"Come on, it's just for dinner I am asking you" Daisuke smiled softly

"But I don't know you" Aikawa said with irritated eyes

"That's the point, we will know each other over the food" Daisuke smiled

"Alright, since you are asking me to eat with you, you will pay for everything!" Aikawa mumbled

"Aye! Off course I will pay, let's go"

Daisuke pulled her hand and took her inside the Italian Restaurant. Soon they were seated inside a comfortable table. Aikawa looked nervous and looked around the restaurant which was one of the most popular dating spot for couples in college. It was an elite restaurant for the middleclass and luxury for college students. Most of the popular couples would celebrate their birthday, anniversary and other occasion here.

"You look nervous" Daisuke asked

"Yes I am, I have never come to such expensive place before. Are you sure we won't be kicked out after failing to pay the bill?" Aikawa asked trembling

"Relax, I have been here many times, it's not that expensive" Daisuke smiled

"Okay" Aikawa looked at herself, she was wearing a yellow shirt and whitewashed jeans so out of etiquette.

"You look fine, I would say cute" Daisuke smiled

"How did you know?" Aikawa asked

"You frowned when you touched the sleeves" Daisuke drank water and looked at her

"Oh, thank you for calling me cute" Aikawa blushed

"Beauty should be appreciated" Daisuke laughed

"Huh?" Aikawa blushed harder

"Here is your menu Ma'am" The waiter smiled at Aikawa, Aikawa smiled back ackwardly

"If you are nervous, let me choose for you" Daisuke smiled

"Yes please do it" Aikawa hurried to give Daisuke the menu

"Relax" Daisuke laughed

"Yeah I am" Aikawa pushed her glasses again

"You are cute. By the way I saw few books in your bag which university do you attend to?" Daisuke asked

"University of Osaka" the girl answered

"We would like, Chicken Pasta in white sauce and Orange Pie for desert" Daisuke informed

"Branch?" the boy asked

"Major in Literature and minor in Journalism. What about you?" Aikawa asked

"I am studying in National Medical School of Osaka" Daisuke informed

"So you are a doctor? What will you specialize in?" Aikawa asked pushing her specs up her nose

"For your appreciation, heart" Daisuke winked

"That's the lamest joke ever" Aikawa frowned

"Other girls like it when I walk around them wearing the white coat and say heart specialist" the dark haired boy laughed

"That's stupid, heart specialist? Are you joking its Cardiologist gosh are they so dumb" Aikawa grumbled

"You really are cute" Daisuke laughed

"Stop repeating it, it's embarrassing me" Aikawa lowered her face

"But you are!" Daisuke giggled

Before they could dwell more, their dinner arrived Daisuke kept involving Aikawa in conversation and complimented her. It was first time Aikawa had experienced something so thrilling. She disliked that she started to like this guy. Throughout the dinner Daisuke made no cheap move on her which relieved her of tension. It was a genuine dinner where two strangers became friends or so the naive girl of seventeen thought. Aikawa had never tasted such delicious food; Daisuke laughed and watched her devour her pasta and pie. After an hour of eating both came out laughing and Aikawa felt strange.

"See I am not a bad guy to hang out with" Daisuke grinned

"Yeah, thank you for being so persistent. This was my first time eating Italian food in such a big restaurant" Aikawa bowed

"Don't thank, well tomorrow is Saturday are you free?" Daisuke asked

"Well I have work from seven in the morning to eight in the night. So I can't I am sorry" Aikawa looked sorry

"Eight you say? So where do you end your work the cafe or the bookstore?" Daisuke asked

"None, at Murakawa publishing. How come you know about bookstore?" Aikawa asked

"I followed you after you left the cafe" Daisuke said simply

"You are a stalker?" Aikawa looked frightened

"No, it's just when you walked inside the cafe, you looked so cute and nervous, I couldn't help following you" Daisuke smiled

"Liar" Aikawa punched the young man with her college bag

"Okay" Aikawa found it hard to believe

"So stay at Murakawa's gates, we will visit the sushi bar tomorrow night" Daisuke patted her hair

"Hey, I didn't say yes and I have to study too!" Aikawa pouted

"You look like a bookworm I bet you are done with studies before anyone ever taught, one day of outing won't harm you" Daisuke laughed and Aikawa gulped in surprise it was true her studies were done as soon as she found the curriculum.

"I am going home" Aikawa turned around

"Haha... I will wait for you at the gates from seven thirty" Daisuke yelled

"Don't follow me you idiot" Aikawa yelled

"I am not, but I will come" Daisuke waved her bye. Aikawa blushed deeper and ran away to her tiny apartment.

* * *

A blonde haired man of twenty was putting the children into the bed. He had a strange liking with kids, after his classes got over he would help the nurses in cajoling the babies to sleep. He would read them stories and make them happy and make them forget about the sickness. The nurses loved him and he was the light for every sick child. His happy aura made everyone happy, he was hardworking boy and his teachers believed he would be great doctor. Today his exams were over and he took one last look at the peacefully innocent faces fast asleep. His dark eyes glittered in happiness and his generally hidden smirk turned into a smile. He closed the door quietly and turned around to take a last look at the angles.

"Excuse me Tsumori-san" spoke a girl with deep green eyes and orange hair to the blonde doctor who came out of the children's ward

"Aye" Tsumori turned around to find a second year student talking to him.

"Hello Tsumori-san" the girl smiled

"Hello, do I know you?" Tsumori asked

"No you don't know me, I am Taiga Matsuyama, your junior" the girl bowed

"Hello Taiga, nice name it is a forest right?"Tsumori asked with curiosity

"Aye, because of my eye colour my mother named me Taiga" the girl blushed

"She did justice to the name. So how may I help you?" Tsumori asked

"I was wondering if you would be free this weekend on Saturday evening, I have two tickets for movie" Taiga blushed

"I bet you want me to come" The blonde doctor scratched his had

"Yes off course. But I.. mmmm... don't worry two more couple... I mean four more people are going. I won't bore you" Taiga blushed

"Haha.. Sure Sure, its Hexa-dating you mean. I will not promise but I will try to come, you know the trouble of fourth years" Tsumori ruffled her hair

"Thank you. Here is your ticket in case you run late" Taiga blushed harder

"You're welcome, so how long is your stay here?" Tsumori asked the blushing girl

"Well I came to meet you, Injuma Senpai told I will find you here" Taiga averted her eyes

"Ah.. Hmmm.. which year are you in?" Tsumori asked

"I am in second year" Taiga replied

"Sorry I didn't recognise you as my junior at first" Tsumori apologised

"It's okay, Senpai said that, you visit here after your classes. Since your exams are over I thought maybe you are free" Taiga looked curious

"Oh its nothing, since I have an hour or two before my part time job starts, I spent time hear and yeah a movie once in a while won't hurt" Tsumori replied happily

"You like children?" Taiga asked

"Yeah they are adorable, so since I have half an hour would you like to have coffee or tea with me, we have a coffee house near the hospital" Tsumori smiled happily

"Really? I don't want to burden you" Taiga was shaking

"Taiga-san, please stop shaking, you asked me out for a movie, I am just asking for a coffee if you are nervous don't force yourself" Tsumori was blushing hard too

"Sure I would love to join you" Taiga wrapped her arm around Tsumori's in happiness while Tsumori blushed harder.

Both of them on the very same day committed the same mistake. They committed the mistake, to fall in love with the wrong person, at wrong time, in wrong place. Aikawa who had never experienced love fell for the care and niceness shown to her and Tsumori fell for the innocence of the age. Sometimes what seems as a simple yes can be the biggest mistake and both were stepping further into the chaos of stupidity in name of love that never existed for them.

* * *

_**TWELVE YEARS LATER**_

* * *

**_Present day_**

Tsumori had taken his day off, so after dropping of the woman of his dream he decided to clean his house and his stuck up laundry. He had bought this huge condo at the age of twenty four in hopes of raising a family. Now he was thirty two year old, unmarried and children were out of question. This house had never become his home until today. Today his house was alive, just with her stay for one night it felt better. Tsumori walked around the house collecting anything that washable. He pulled out the curtains, table cloth, bedsheets, his undergarments from hospital; he dumped everything in the washing machine. He started vacuuming the house and thought about Aikawa. No matter what Aikawa had remained in his conscious and sub conscious mind for last two years. He wondered what Aikawa had done in past two years; he thought what she did all the time before she met him. Was she always so friendly and bitch in others word. No matter what, he felt Aikawa had something very deep hidden in her heart that she guarded with fierce. He also frowned at the name Daisuke, for various reasons he hated the name now. He was sure this particular name had hurt her very much. Thinking all this he bumped into the corner table and kicked something hard that jingled and flew under his couch. He came back to reality but felt lazy to look under the couch for the kicked object, but he kept hoping she would call him. She said she would, but a waiting heart was always doubtful that he learned years back. Love was painful and failed love made one bitter, Tsumori had been so jealous of Nowaki and Hiroki that his manipulated words would have broken their relation two years back. That bang on the head from Hiroki made him realise not to interfere in people's life and that very night he met her. It was signal from the god that it was time to reform, so for last two years he had been a man of honour and chastity. Love was sure crazy and it made him crazy again but for the good. As he stood outside the huge balcony and enjoyed the evening sun, he saw couples below on the road happily enjoying the afternoon sun. Those sappy fools drove him jealous and deprived, he wanted her, he wanted her everything, her pain, her body, her happiness, her soul, her tears, her joy, her worries and her warmth. Though his left arm was paining as it had been embraced all night in an awkward situation, he would do that again to clean the trace of fear from her brows. Yes Tsumori was in love like a fool. Thinking all this Tsumori decided that he needed proper sleep so he went to his master bedroom and fell asleep like a dead monkey.

* * *

Aikawa was cursing her luck, first of all after waking up from a terrible dream and then having had the care of third nicest man after Misaki and Nowaki, she had practically killed Usami Akihiko today for only writing first ten chapters of next novel. Sometimes she felt, Usami was a big baby, before Misaki came she was his mother and caretaker, friend and counsellor other than Hiroki and Takahiro. Now she was glad that babysitting days were over for her. If she was honest she missed babysitting him and smacking him on the head. To her dismay her car was left at Kamijou Manor as she had drunk too much in the engagement party. Now she missed the last train to her apartment. If she wanted she could crash into Matsumoto's empty home, she had the spare key or so she thought. When she searched her bag, it struck her that her keys were missing. The keychain had keys to her apartment, Usami's pent house, Hiroki's earlier apartment, Matsumoto's home, Isaka's house keys (given my Asahina), Mirani and her other author's key, practically every friend and writer and place she had accessed to. It was better to go and sleep at Usami's but after watching the silver head author for around eight hours she couldn't stand staying under same roof. The question that sprouted in her head was where her keys went. She was busy in Usami's house and had Misaki found them he would have called her.

Only place it could be was at Tsumori's, at his name her heartbeat became fast. She wanted to talk to him all day, but was doubtful, she felt shy for hugging him like a teenage girl in the morning. Tsumori had created a strange feeling inside her though she was sceptical about him. She had a certain dislike towards Doctors, other than Nowaki she had refrained from befriending doctors for years now. It was not even twenty four hours meeting him yet her heart told her, she knew this man. Deep down in her heart she was still searching for the man who had called Isaka and persuaded him to give her two week paid leave two years back, her Prince of Affair. Somehow she felt that man might have other pair of her lost heel and Tsumori was her path to find the missing shoe. So she decided to call Tsumori. Tsumori was woken up from a wonderful dream when his cell phone rang. His irritation changed when he saw the name. With one swing he was answering the call.

"Hello Tsumori here" the doctor answered rolling in his bed

"Hello Aikawa here, Doctor Tsumori" Aikawa answered reclining on the poll of the street light

"I hope you reached home safely" Tsumori asked

"Hmm about that" Aikawa mumbled and looked up to the light bulb above her head

"What happened?" Tsumori asked

"I think I lost my keys" Aikawa giggled

"Lost, did you check your Bermuda bag, it must be under the layers of weird items" Tsumori said with concern

"It's not here, but I think it may have fallen in your house while you took out my spare clothes" Aikawa asked him

"I cleaned the house I found nothing though" the doctor was worried now

"Ah I see... I lost it" Aikawa sighed

"Wait, I kicked something in the afternoon. Please be on hold" Tsumori ran out of his bedroom and looked below the couch to find something shiny. He put his long hand under the couch and grabbed what felt like galaxy of keys.

"I am waiting" Aikawa sang with her broken voice

"Found it" Tsumori informed

"Great" Aikawa cheered

"God did you say keys? It's a collection of keys, no it's a huge limited collector's edition" Tsumori gawked

"I know I know" Aikawa laughed

"You are weird" Tsumori laughed

"I am aware of that, please tell me your address, in morning I was distracted to learn it, let me come and pick my keys up" Aikawa cheered

"No wait, where are you?" Tsumori asked

"I am near the subway station near Usami Sensei's home, under some street light" Aikawa informed

"It's really late; you are staying in my house tonight. Just stay there I am picking you up" Tsumori yelled

"But?" Aikawa protested

"I am already on my way, wait okay, I will be there in twenty minutes" Tsumori hurried out and he did not know what came over him but he had to do it.

"You don't have to trouble yourself okay" Aikawa scolded

"I have to" Tsumori yelled on phone as he ran down the stairs

"Why are you so pent up?" Aikawa asked

"It's obvious because it's you. Now stay where you are, I am on my way" Tsumori disconnected without realising the words he said. While Aikawa's heart beat skipped and glided beats sand tunes. It had been years she heard someone say something so heartfelt to her. So under the street light she decided to wait and she knew this time her wait was not going to be futile.

* * *

Tsumori sighed when he saw Aikawa reclining on the pole of street light. The white light shone on her curvy figure and her brown hair tied into a messy bun made her look very elusive. She was holding her big orange flashy bag and looking at something distant, she was not looking but thinking something deep, though her grey eyes were tired. Tsumori turned his car into the street and parked the car in front of her; she was still deep in her thoughts and unknowingly rubbing her arm. It was a warm summer night, Tsumori found it awkward that she was chilly. He closed the door and walked towards her, yet she did not see. Deciding to break her concentration the doctor snapped his fingers in front of her face. Finally she looked at him; the smile she gave him was full of anticipation and something unknown that Tsumori couldn't figure. Her eyes were moist and her face looked innocent again like morning, unlike the fierce woman in the party a day before. Tsumori smiled at her folding his hands and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Aikawa looked confused

"Are you cold?" Tsumori asked

"Why no, I am not? It's warm, why will I be cold?" Aikawa found it funny

"You were rubbing your arm that's why" Tsumori smirked

"Oh that, I tend to do that time and again" Aikawa confessed

"That's odd. Did you eat?" Tsumori asked

"Misaki-kun fed me some sweets" Aikawa grinned

"Come with me than" Tsumori pulled her by hand

"Huh? Where to?" Aikawa tried to free herself

"We are eating, I slept whole day, I am starved so you must accompany me" Tsumori opened the door of the car for her. Aikawa's eyes grew large but her smile showed she was happy.

"You are dominating" Aikawa mumbled

"Off course I have to be I treat kids, they are the most stubborn creatures at time so we have to be dominating and authoritative" Tsumori said this and sat inside.

"Aye Aye... where do you want to treat me?" Aikawa asked

"Any place is fine, but not bars" Tsumori smiled and started his car

"Why not bars?" Aikawa knew the answer but she wanted to dig out

"As we might run into someone I slept with or someone whose heart I have broken or someone who hates me" Tsumori said seriously

"What do you mean by heartbroken? How much did you hurt? Did you leave someone at the altar?" Aikawa asked seriously

"Oh no! not that. I meant I have strings of one night stands and some may have thought I would call back, but I never did. The usual problems of a playboy" Tsumori spoke with honesty

"That is not heart breaking, trust me I had my share of sleeping around, girls like me enjoy the night and forget" Aikawa laughed while Tsumori grabbed his steering wheel in little jealousy.

"I respect them, but it's that for a long time I have not dated and only slept around, but you see now I don't do that either and when I run into them it hurts me for being such a jerk" Tsumori laughed at his own cost

"You reformed?" Aikawa asked happily

"You can say that" Tsumori laughed too

"Well I gave up too, it's been a while that I have had sex" Aikawa smiled

"Aikawa don't mind I am being direct, but I am not doing this for sex okay" Tsumori informed

"Well I figured that out, if you had, I would have been in your bedroom naked not on your cute divan" Aikawa smiled

"Yeah, by the way did you figure out the bachelor party plans?" Tsumori asked

"Actually I need your help with Nowaki's, Hiroki's party has been planned by Usami Sensei and Miyagi-san" Aikawa blushed

"Leave Nowaki's to me, well can I suggest something for Hiroki-san's?" Tsumori stopped the car at red-light.

"Yeah please" Aikawa turned around to see his face

"May I gift Hiroki-san his Bachelor Party dress please?" Tsumori laughed

"That's a terrific Idea! Tsumori-san" Aikawa cheered

"But I don't know his size though. You will have to accompany me to the shopping trip" Tsumori threw a blind hit

"Off course I will, I will get his size. So when are you free?" Aikawa asked

"Well I have a day off tomorrow, from Wednesday to next Friday I am on straight work. Saturday I am free" Tsumori recited his plan.

"Well my hell week starts tomorrow, I will be free by Monday, if I can pull the manuscripts by Friday, we can manage on Saturday. Will you be free by next Monday?" Aikawa asked

"I don't know but, we can try right?" Tsumori smiled

"Yeah" Aikawa agreed

"By the way, what's hell week?" Tsumori asked

"When we produce a novel or magazine, we produce it in twenty day cycle, the last few days are called as hell week. We have to fight with printers, ad agencies, drag the authors out of hideouts, threaten the mangakas, and finally work almost twenty four hours a day. This is especially tough work for few of us, as we are always in Hell Week" Aikawa smiled

"Why are you always in hell week" Tsumori was worried

"You see, we can say I am in a position where I need to look after various sections and departments. I am like a freelance worker who gets paid a monthly. So I go wherever I am needed" Aikawa stopped at that

"I bet you are in a very powerful seat" Tsumori giggled

"That I am" Aikawa laughed.

"I have a request" Tsumori smiled as the car stopped in front of the family restaurant

"Tell me" Aikawa smiled back

"Try to call me Sajin or Tsumori not Tsumori-san" Tsumori pouted

"Yeah Yeah why not" Aikawa opened her door and went out.

Both of them chose to dine on burgers and fries and they chatted about the useless stuff to teasing each other. Aikawa after many years felt very happy with a man and Tsumori was happy that she had not judged him on his past. So he decided he had no right to do the same. Though the blonde doctor time and again wanted to speak about the meeting two years back, he refrained thinking it was not the right time. Aikawa had shoved that memory in a box in her head and had no idea of it. Tsumori wanted their relation to begin from simple friendship and finally love. Though he loved her, Aikawa yet had to fall in love. So the missing heel shoe could wait to return to its owner. At the end of the dinner Aikawa tried to pay but Tsumori made sure the bill was high enough in the air.

* * *

When they returned to Tsumori's apartment, the old security guard at the entrance smiled at Aikawa too happily and winked at Tsumori. The old man was finally happy to find that Tsumori was seriously looking after the girl. Both entered the apartment and Aikawa sat on the divan and looked at the balcony. Tsumori excused himself for a quick bath and Aikawa requested she needed one too after him. Tsumori agreed and gave Aikawa a glass of lemonade and went for his bath. Aikawa seeped in the drink and was lost at the night view of Tokyo skyline. Like Usami, Tsumori lived at the top floor. So beyond the huge balcony lay Tokyo where trails of never stopping car, glittering buildings and a mysterious life lay. Aikawa was thinking why so easily she accepted to come to his house, in the house of the man she hardly knew. It was not that she had not gone to strangers' house but with this doctor her logic and reasoning went in hiding far away. He was a self proclaimed slut like her yet she felt comfortable around him. No matter what she could not stop giving him a part of her trust. She pulled up her knees into a hug and rested her chin and kept staring at the marvellous view. Everything seen from the top felt less complex and clean, she drank her lemonade and stared at the sky without thoughts. Tsumori came behind her and found her lost in her thoughts she was hugging her knees and rubbing her arm again. Very quietly he sat beside her and poked her waist from the side. She jumped and yelled and laughed out louder.

"Philosopher your bath is ready" Tsumori told her

"Thank you, but what do I wear?" Aikawa asked in confusion

"I have put up something there, let's hope you don't get lost in them" Tsumori pushed her again in the bathroom

"Oh thanks" Aikawa laughed

"And give your grey bra and panties for the wash, they will dry over night so that you can wear them in morning" Tsumori winked

"Finally you said panties over underwear" Aikawa giggled

Tsumori was again handed over the same undergarments which he washed and left in the balcony to dry. He did not feel any dirty or perverted thoughts while holding them, yes he would love to make love to her but he did not feel the urge to pin her down and be over by just possessing her. It felt like an ordinary event and very comfortable one. He went in his bedroom and set up his bed and the divan for Aikawa to choose. Aikawa came out of the bathroom wearing red boxers and black full sleeved T-shirt. The hands of the shirt were dangling and the boxers ended below her knees. The T-shirt had swallowed her curvy body but had highlighted the shapely breast beneath them. Tsumori burst out laughing and it was a site to see. Aikawa looked younger than her age now with her face cleaned and her hair still in a messy bun and Tsumori couldn't stop his hands from taking her pictures. Aikawa laughed too and smacked the doctor's head with her fist.

"You look so cute and sexy" Tsumori ruffled her messy hair and undoing her bun

"Thanks, but they are huge" Aikawa pouted, while running her finger through her hair

"Guess what they are from my late teens" Tsumori smirked

"You are huge" Aikawa pouted

"Compared to Nowaki I am nothing" Tsumori giggled and took her hand and pulled the long sleeves and put the rubber band on her wrist

"Yeah" Aikawa folded the sleeves

"I have prepared my bedroom and divan. The choice is yours, though I think bedroom will be better since you had a busy day" Tsumori asked

"Hmmm I pick divan, you sleep inside" Aikawa smiled

"No don't be shy" Tsumori was honest

"That's not it. Tsumori- s.. I mean Tsumori do you have laptop, I need to send some mails to my writers" Aikawa asked

"I have a desktop, it's in my bedroom" Tsumori pointed

"Okay that will work" The grey eyes of Aikawa sparkled

Tsumori guided her to his bedroom and Aikawa was spellbound at its size, like Usami's house Tsumori had huge rooms. The bedroom was done in golden and red, the huge bed in the middle of the room was red, while the cupboards on the left were in golden, the bedroom was again connected with a small balcony. On the right side was the door to another bathroom and besides that in a small arc stayed the desktop which was very old besides it stood a red Dressing table. Aikawa sat on the chair and dropped her bag on the table and figured out that this old model was hardly used by the doctor. Tsumori was about to leave her when Aikawa pulled him by hand and asked him to sit on the bed and talk to her while she worked. Tsumori agreed happily and lay on the red bed and saw her working and constantly touching her nose.

"Aikawa did you were glasses before?" Tsumori asked

"Yeah I used too, now I am wearing lens. How did you know about glasses" Aikawa said while typing

"Don't tell me you slept with lens last night you fool. I figured as you were touching the tip of nose that is an old habit" Tsumori informed

"Yeah I did sleep, sorry next time I won't sleep like that" the brunette pouted

"Yeah better don't" Tsumori scolded

"Tsumori isn't this house too big for a bachelor like you?" Aikawa asked

"Well I bought it when I was twenty four, I had some family money running down and I did not know what to do, so I bought it" Tsumori smiled as he edited many things

"Did you join university early?" Aikawa asked

"Yeah I joined medical college at seventeen" Tsumori smiled

"Wow really, did you get double promotion in middle school?" Aikawa asked

"Yeah I did" Tsumori smiled

"Me too, I joined college at seventeen" Aikawa said with sad voice

"So were intelligent than" Tsumori asked

"You can say that" Aikawa turned and gave a grin which meant she was

"Were you a full scholarship student?" Tsumori asked cunningly

"Yeah, I bet you were too" Aikawa laughed

"Ah ha I was. Where are you from?" Tsumori asked yawning

"I am from Osaka" Aikawa replied grumpily

"It has a very fine medical college actually one of the best in the country" Tsumori smiled

"Yeah, it does" Aikawa said softly

"I am laying down for a while, when you are done wake me up, I will go to the divan and sleep" Tsumori pulled the pillow to his head

"You look terribly tired" Aikawa said

"Yeah I worked straight for last one week, my body needs sleep" Tsumori smiled at her

"Sleep dear" Aikawa said softly

Tsumori smiled and kept looking at her finally his eyes shut themselves and he curled up in his sleep. Aikawa typed on his computer for an hour. At last when she was done she stood up and decided to sleep on the divan. As she was about to sleep on the divan she realised she was wearing the lenses so she went inside the bedroom and took out her container from her bag to keep the lens. As her vision blurred she felt the need to look at Tsumori, she went near the bed and looked at him and ran her hand in his blonde hair that rested on his tired face. Tsumori's mouth was little open and Aikawa ran her fingers on his lips. Aikawa climbed over the bed to have a better look at him; with closer inspection her face came closer to his. Without thinking once Aikawa titled her head towards him and placed her lips on his. The thrill of the touch made her blush. Somehow the lips felt familiar, they were little rough and smelled of nicotine. She parted smiling mischievously and tried to roll out. But her waist was stuck as a sleepy Tsumori had hugged her quietly in place of the pillow. Aikawa tried to break free without waking him up. She twisted and turned but gave up and decided to sleep besides him and Tsumori unconsciously spooned her inside him. Aikawa fell asleep in his warmth and her head lay near Tsumori's chest and her hand wrapped the toned torso of the doctor, listening to his heartbeat she felt lost in happiness. In the middle of the night Tsumori's eyes opened to find Aikawa in his arms. He became afraid of doing something wrong. But when he saw her dressed, he held her tightly and went back to sleep smiling.

In the late morning when Tsumori woke up Aikawa was nowhere in vision. He walked around the house and realised she had left. He felt disappointed and fear that may be because of hugging and sleeping with her in same bed she was offended. But his eyes caught a yellow page which belonged to her, that was on the coffee table in his drawing room.

_**(Sorry I had to leave without saying bye. **_

_**I wanted to wake you up but you looked so happy and comfortable so I didn't. Relax I will call you by Friday about shopping I hope; if possible you call me in-between please, if possible today, tomorrow, or every day. Since its hell week I go crazy and will look like a zombie hence be prepared to look at terrible me. Thank you for last night, I am off to Kamjiou manor to retrieve my car and I made you breakfast that's the least I can do to thank you. But I helped myself too; I think you won't mind and check your facebook accept my friend request okay. And I washed your clothes and dishes, the plants in the balcony were about to die, I watered them; they need manure, give them. Your balcony is huge, how much do you earn? Why do you have so many telephones in the house? By the way your bed is by far more comfortable than the divan. And let's try not to inform Nowaki and Hiroki about our alliance or else we both will be dead. I hope you like my breakfast and pray for me and my sanity.**_

_**P.S- Get some corn, carrots and peas. Your flour was getting stale so I threw it after making few cookies, we are out of eggs too and yes I love your kitchen it's so cool. But what's behind that closed door near guest room? I am curious...**_

_**Bye Bye )**_

Tsumori laughed and sat on his dining table to find out glass of juice, cheese sandwich and homemade cookies with stale flour and pouched eggs with carrot chips. Tsumori smiled that it was the second day she had visited him and she already marked his kitchen. She also had no shame in sharing the bed with him and she said WE; Tsumori prayed his god and happily delved into his food with a huge grin.

* * *

Disclaimer- What its fanfiction? I don't own Junjou Romantica, had I written it I wouldn't be here -_-

To my Muse ShariaHisako sorry for late chapter, the kiss in this chapter is dedicated to you since you wanted more thank you for review and mentioning me in your fic :D .

To ayingChang, L's my name, Kyasarin Kazuya, thank you for follow, favourite and review. Thankkkk youuu... SOOOOO MUCHHHHH... with each favourite I go flying on cloud nine.

Did you all my reader friends love this story so far? Hows the past of both Tsumori and Aikawa, I have hidden Tsumori's it will be more complex and Aikawa's more sad. Yes the time scale is little complicated guys.

Lets assume twelve years back, Aikawa was seventeen and Tsumori twenty. Mind it Tsumori is now thirty two and Aikawa is twenty nine, they met two years back okay. Dont get confused. We will have three time scales here ok. Next chapter we will meet Aikawa in Hell Week and Tsumori in straight seventy two work cycle. Yes we will the dates also with Daisuke and Taiga too. Trust me you will hate them later.

Read Story of Typhoon's Love too , it's almost nearing end

Bye Love you all

Review Please

(*_*)/


End file.
